Juntos mais uma vez?
by K-CHAN - Kaoru
Summary: Depois daquela cerimônia veio a melhor parte: A FESTA! Essa seria a oportunidade de pôr meu plano em ação! Que plano? Ora, eu tinha um plano, e perfeito! Capítulo final on! Será?
1. Introdução

**Nota: É importante que esta introdução seja lida, para o entendimento do restante da fic.**

**Esta é uma fic YAOI/SLASH, mas também possui casais hetero. Os casais principais serão: Draco x Harry, Rony x Hermione e Sírius x Lupin.**

**Se você não gosta desse tipo de fic não leia! Não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de comentário preconceituoso!**

**Agora, aos que gostam, boa leitura!**

_**Juntos mais uma vez**_

_**Introdução**_

Passaram-se cinco anos desde que Harry, Rony e Hermione terminaram a escola.

Harry estava terminando o curso de auror e trabalhando mais na Ordem da Fênix. Chegou a namorar Gina, que agora namorava Neville, durante um ano, mas agora estava solteiro. Passou a morar na sede da Ordem, afinal Sirius deixou a casa pra ele.

Rony e Hermione estavam namorando há seis anos. Hermione virou professora de feitiços em Hogwarts, pois Flitwick finalmente se aposentou. Rony realizou seu grande sonho e agora estava jogando no Chudley Cannons. Ambos trabalhavam na Ordem como espiões, Hermione em Hogwarts e Rony nos lugares que ia.

A Ordem continuava, agora mais forte, e, após a morte de Dumbledore (sim, ele está morto na minha fic), estava no comando de Lupin. A maioria dos estudantes que participaram do treinamento de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no quinto ano, agora faziam parte da Ordem. Desde a última luta, prenderam a maioria dos Comensais e Voldemort estando vulnerável, desapareceu novamente.

_**1° Capítulo...**_


	2. A Nomeação

_**1° Capítulo – A Nomeação**_

Era uma noite bonita no Largo Grimmald, número doze. Harry aparatou ali perto e foi caminhando até os números onze e treze. Ele mentalizou o endereço e a mansão apareceu na sua frente. Ele entrou pensando no motivo que levara Lupin a marcar uma reunião urgente bem depois de seu exame final para auror. Ao entrar se deparou com a casa vazia. Consultou o relógio e faltavam cinco minutos para as oito da noite. Chegou um pouquinho adiantado, mas não teria problema. Dirigiu-se até a sala de reunião e ao abrir a porta:

- SURPRESA!

Ele olhou sem entender para a sala de reunião toda enfeitada, com bolas, a mesa cheia de comidas e aquele monte de gente reunida. Hermione vem correndo e pula em cima dele o abraçando:

- Parabéns Harry!

- Mas... O que é isso? --- olhando sem entender. ---E a reunião?

- Ah! Relaxa! Você ainda não percebeu que esta festa é pra você? --- Rony se aproximou.

- Mas por que isso?

- Harry! Hoje é seu aniversário, seu besta! --- Hermione segura o rosto dele dando um beijo no rosto.

- Er... Eu tinha me esquecido! Fiquei tão preocupado com o exame, que esqueci. --- ele sorri se animando.

- E é claro que você passou né? --- Rony o pega pelo pescoço.

- Passei sim! Agora sou um auror! --- o derruba no chão.

- Hehehe... --- levanta --- Não precisa demonstrar em mim.

- Então nós temos mais um motivo pra comemorar! --- Lupin chega o cumprimentando.

- Harry querido! Tudo bem com você? --- a Srª Weasley veio correndo e o agarrou. --- Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você!

- Obrigado Srª Weasley... --- sendo esmagado.

A festa continuou e depois de cumprimentar a todos e receber presentes ele encostou na parede só olhando, mas Lupin logo o puxou para o meio de todos.

- Agora meu presente. Eu queria Nomeá-lo líder da Ordem, junto comigo.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo. Isso vai ajudá-lo a crescer na sua profissão, com uma grande responsabilidade como essa nas mãos. Você foi o responsável por prender quase todos os Comensais. Vai aceitar ou não?

- Ah Harry! Aceita! --- Hermione puxa o braço dele.

- E vocês acham que eu vou negar uma coisa que espero há sete anos? --- sorri.

- Parabéns Harry! --- se aproximam os gêmeos.

- Pelos 22 anos... --- diz Jorge.

- E por ter passado no exame! --- completa Fred.

- Obrigado. --- se senta numa cadeira. --- E vocês como estão?

- Nós estamos ótimos! --- Jorge passa o braço em volta de Fred, que faz o mesmo.

- Se é que nos entende... --- Fred pisca pra Harry.

- Hã?

- Nada Harry... Nada! --- dizem juntos.

- Tudo bem... E como está a loja?

- Está ótima! Inovando alguns produtos...

- Como o Kit mata-aula, com a Mione dando aula...

- Ela conhece todos os truques! --- terminam piscando um para o outro.

- Ah... Entendi, com ela dando aula é um problema! Hehehehe!

Rony e Hermione se aproximam puxando duas cadeiras e sentam junto a Harry.

- Alguma novidade? --- ele pergunta aos dois.

- Olha Harry! --- Hermione lhe mostra a mão com um anel.

- Finalmente Rony!

- Er... --- ele cora. --- O que você quis dizer com finalmente?

- Com seis anos de namoro já tava na hora! Faz quanto tempo Mione?

- Foi ontem à noite.

- Ontem a noite é? --- perguntam os gêmeos com sorrisos maliciosos no rosto.

- Ainda nem comemoraram então.

- Hey Harry! Tenho certeza que comemoram... --- diz Fred pra Harry.

- A sós, é claro! --- complementa Jorge, deixando o casal extremamente envergonhado.

- Mas isso a gente resolve rapidinho! --- dizem os dois arrastando o casal para o centro da sala. --- Gente! Nós vamos ter um casamento! --- Fred levanta a mão de Hermione.

- O que? --- a Srª Weasley olha. --- Meu Roniquinho vai se casar?

- Isso mesmo mamãe. Não está orgulhosa dele? --- diz Gui ao lado.

- Rony! Isso não é verdade, não é mesmo?

- Sim mãe, eu vou me casar com ela.

- Não! Você também vai me abandonar! --- fazendo um drama.

Harry vê a pequena confusão e, como estava muito cansado, resolve sair dali, sem que ninguém o visse. Quando estava na escada encontra com Gina e Neville, que agora estava alto e magro.

- Oi Harry! --- os dois cumprimentam.

- Oi Gina! Oi Neville!

- Aonde você vai? --- Neville pergunta abraçado a Gina.

- Vou me deitar, estou muito cansado por causa do exame.

- E não vai falar com o pessoal? --- ela pergunta.

- Se eu comentar não vão me deixar sair. --- sorri.

- Então vai tranqüilo, porque quando notarem a sua falta nós avisamos. --- Neville sorri.

- Aproveita agora, enquanto a atenção está voltada para os pombinhos ali.

- Obrigado!

Harry cumprimenta os dois e sobe para o seu quarto. A casa tinha sido um pouco reformada e agora estava bem mais habitável. Ele tomou um banho e deitou para dormir. Quando estava quase pegando no sono, alguém bate na porta.

- Harry! Já dormiu?

- Não Mione, pode entrar.

- Só vim me despedir. Não sei se vou te ver antes de ir pra escola.

- Ah sim, e o Rony?

- A mãe dele ainda não o largou.

- hehehehehe...

- Harry, tá tudo bem com você?

- Tá sim, por que?

- Por que eu acho que você mudou muito desde que saímos da escola. Não te vejo mais feliz como antigamente.

- Não é nada, acho que só amadureci.

- Escapei finalmente! --- Rony entra correndo.

- Demorou! --- Harry foge do assunto.

- Não foge do assunto! Você concorda comigo né Rony?

- Claro! Mas do que vocês estão falando?

- Eu estou dizendo que o Harry anda desanimado demais.

- Ah sim, eu concordo.

- Sabe Harry, você tá precisando é namorar alguém!

- Não se preocupem, tá tudo bem comigo.

- Se você diz... --- ela lhe dá um beijo na testa. --- Boa noite então.

- Eu na verdade não sei de nada, mas você entende que é melhor eu concordar com ela... --- Rony sussurra pra Harry.

- O que você disse Rony?

- N-nada amor...

- Ele só disse tchau.

- É! Isso mesmo! Tchauzinho Harry! --- puxa Hermione pra fora. --- A gente se vê!

Quando os dois saem, Harry fica pensando no que Hermione disse. Realmente não seria nada mal ficar com alguém, mas não tinha encontrado ninguém que o chamasse atenção. Depois de um tempo, acabou dormindo.

**----- No Dia Seguinte -----**

Harry acordou um pouco cedo e desceu para tomar café, achando que todos ainda dormiam, mas quando entrou na cozinha encontrou com Lupin e Quim conversando seriamente.

- Dia! --- ele os cumprimentou.

- Bom Dia Harry! --- respondeu Lupin.

- Bom Dia! Foi bom mesmo que você tenha acordado, estávamos precisando conversar com você.

- Algum problema? --- ele pegou algumas coisas para comer e sentou-se à mesa.

- Nós recebemos um aviso. --- disse Quim sério.

- Que tipo de aviso?

- Um homem foi ameaçado de ser seqüestrado, se não colaborasse com os comensais. --- explicou Lupin. --- E queremos que você vá investigar isso.

- Tudo bem, onde é?

- Aqui. --- Quim lhe entrega o endereço. --- A Tonks está lá de guarda. Depois de almoçar você troca com ela.

- Mas espera, o que Voldemort iria querer com Edward Lock?

- Ora Harry! --- exclamou Lupin. --- Ele é um especialista em poções!

- Mas tenho certeza que se Voldemort quisesse ele do seu lado, Edward aceitaria tranqüilamente.

- Isso é verdade, também não confio muito nele. --- comentou Quim.

- Podem deixar que quando der a hora, estarei lá.

Harry terminou de comer e subiu para o quarto. Tomou um banho e arrumou suas coisas. Iria preparado, pois poderia ser uma cilada. Desceu para almoçar e seguiu para a casa do homem, que ficava próxima ao Beco Diagonal. Ao chegar lá tocou a campainha e Tonks abriu a porta com a varinha na mão.

- Ah Harry! É você...

- Pode voltar pra Ordem, eu vou investigar aqui.

- Verdade? Que bom, pois eu estou morta de fome.

- Pode ir.

- Boa sorte então com o velhinho. --- saiu.

- Senhor Edward, aqui é Harry Potter. Eu fui mandado para investigar essa sua ameaça.

Quando Harry entrou na sala, sentiu uma dor aguda na cabeça e percebeu que estava perdendo a consciência. A única coisa que viu antes de desmaiar, foi um par de frios olhos cinza.

_** Continua...**_

**_Nota da autora:_**

_**HI-HO!**_

_**Eu espero que tenham gostado desse 1° capítulo. Essa é a minha primeira fic de Harry Potter. O 2° capítulo já está sendo feito.**_

_**Bloody Kisses **_

_**K-chan**_


	3. Reencontro e lembranças

**_Capítulo 2 –_ _Reencontro e lembranças_**

Quando Harry acordou, seus braços e pernas estavam amarrados e ele estava sentado no chão, encostado na parede. Olhou pra o lugar, estava meio zonzo e sua cabeça doía, era uma sala, possivelmente de uma mansão, que com certeza pertencia a algum bruxo das trevas. Lembrava muito a mansão dos Black, principalmente por causa de todas aquelas cobras entalhadas em todos os lugares que olhava. Sentia-se péssimo, não conseguia acreditar que caíra nas mãos de um comensal, logo agora que era um auror, cometera um erro desses. Tentou se lembrar do que aconteceu, mas só conseguiu lembrar dos olhos, e aqueles olhos ele conhecia muito bem. Viu alguém se aproximar e tentou se mexer, mas a pessoa o segurou.

- Você sempre foi confiante demais Potter. --- o colocou de joelhos.

- Malfoy?

Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar o homem a sua frente. Draco havia mudado bastante, apesar de continuar com o mesmo rosto. Ele estava alto, forte, seus cabelos passavam um pouco do ombro e a franja cobrindo os olhos acinzentados.

- Surpreso em me ver? --- ele sorriu irônico.

- Na verdade não, reconheci seus olhos. Isso sem contar que era óbvio que você se tornaria um comensal.

- É aí que você se engana Potter. Eu não sou um comensal, só ajudo o meu pai, apesar de ter sido treinado para isso.

- Seu pai e sua mãe estão em Azkaban.

- É por isso que você está aqui. Vou lhe entregar ao Lorde Voldemort e assim ele vai tirá-los de lá.

- Então você sabe do paradeiro dele!

- Não, mas quando ele souber que eu estou com você, ele vai entrar em contato comigo rapidamente.

- E até lá eu terei que ficar aqui? --- o olha com raiva.

- Não vai ser tão ruim assim... --- se aproxima. --- Apesar de que eu vou ter que conviver com você. --- o puxa até um quarto e o joga lá dentro. --- Portanto você vai ter que ficar aqui. Infelizmente tenho que te entregar vivo. --- bate a porta.

Harry passou a tarde inteira tentando se soltar. Já que seus braços estavam amarrados para frente tentou tirar os nós, mas foi inútil Draco tinha posto um feitiço nas cordas. Procurou as coisas que tinha nas roupas, mas tudo tinha sumido. Desistiu de se soltar e ficou quieto.

- Desistiu finalmente? --- era noite quando Draco entrou.

- Onde estão as minhas coisas? Como você conseguiu descobrir?

- Quem sabe um dia eu te conto. --- ele riu. --- Boa noite!

Draco saiu rindo e Harry ficou deitado pensando em algum jeito de escapar. Depois de um tempo o cansaço o venceu e ele pegou no sono.

**----- No Dia Seguinte -----**

Draco entrou de manhã cedo no quarto, colocando comida e água para o outro. Harry acordou e quase avançou na comida quando a viu, mas pensou melhor e continuou quieto, observando o outro.

- Pode comer Potter. Eu já não disse que tenho que lhe entregar vivo?

Harry desceu da cama como pôde e foi até a comida começando a comê-la. Ao terminar olhou para Draco, que ainda estava na porta o olhando.

- Como você sabia das coisas que eu tinha escondido? --- estava ajoelhado.

- Vou te contar um segredo... --- se aproximou e ajoelhou-se de frente para ele. --- Eu fui treinado para ser auror.

- Mas como? Você não estava no treinamento!

- Fui treinado por um auror, não sou oficial. Mas isso não é importante e sim as técnicas usadas.

- E por que não virou um comensal?

- De gente mandando em mim, já bastam meus pais! --- ele se levanta.

- Imagino... --- tom de irônico.

Draco parou olhando para o moreno à sua frente. Harry não tinha mudado nada, seus cabelos eram os mesmos, os óculos, tudo, apenas as feições mais adultas e o corpo mais forte.

- Você não mudou nada desde a ultima vez que nos vimos. --- se aproxima do moreno.

- Fisicamente não, mas psicologicamente mudei muito.

- Você ainda lembra da última vez que nos vimos? --- o loiro se ajoelhas atrás de Harry, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele.

- Lembro... --- ele solta um gemido involuntário.

- Eu ainda lembro dos seus pontos fracos... --- fala no ouvido dele.

**----- Flashback -----**

Era o último ano e logo iriam se formar. Fora da escola não teriam mais proteção e Harry continuava treinando sozinho, sabendo que seria o alvo de Voldemort.

Ele estava na Sala Precisa há horas, treinando sem parar, quando Malfoy apareceu.

- Treinando sozinho Potter?

- O que faz aqui Malfoy? --- aponta a varinha.

- Calma! --- levanta os braços rindo irônico. --- Estava procurando alguma coisa pra me divertir e agora que te encontrei aqui tive uma idéia.

- Que tipo de idéia? --- ainda apontando a varinha.

- Vamos duelar! --- tira a varinha de dentro das vestes.

- O que? --- surpreso.

- Estou te desafiando Potter! Vai aceitar ou tem medo?

- Venha então! O que vale?

- Tudo!

Os dois se posicionam e contam juntos até três.

- Estupefaça!

- Reflectus!

O feitiço que Harry lançou voltou contra ele mesmo, o jogando longe. Ele caiu de bruços em cima das almofadas. Draco correu até ele e subiu em suas costas.

- Enervati! --- segurou os braços dele, o impedindo de levantar.

- Sai de cima! Isso não vale! --- Harry ainda estava tonto.

- Eu disse que valia tudo! --- fala no ouvido do outro, o deixando todo arrepiado.

- Sai de cima! --- tenta se virar.

- Não vou te soltar Potter! Antes você vai ter que se render.

- Eu não vou me render! Isso é trapaça! --- vira o corpo olhando.

- Hahahahaha! --- deixa ele se virar, mas não sai de cima. --- Admita que perdeu pra mim!

- Nunca! --- o empurra pra trás e pega a varinha. --- Estupefaça!

O feitiço pega Draco de surpresa, que é jogado pra trás. Harry corre pra cima dele o prendendo.

- Enervati! --- sorri. --- Quem perdeu pra quem agora?

- Você não disse que isso não valia?

- Se você fez, por que eu não posso?

- Porque você não é esperto o bastante!

- Como assim?

Draco se solta, virando Harry, ficando por cima e o prendendo novamente.

- É assim que se prende alguém! Admita que perdeu pra mim!

Os dois ficam se olhando e se perdem no olhar um do outro. Draco se perdeu nos olhos esmeraldas e afrouxou as mãos e foi soltando-o devagar. Harry, também perdido nos olhos cinzentos, nunca os tinha visto tão de perto.

- Tudo bem, eu me rendo... --- Harry falou baixo sem parar de olhá-lo.

- Mas eu já te soltei...

- É mesmo...

Harry desce os braços, mas não desvia os olhos. Estavam hipnotizados e sem reação. Draco desviou o olhar e olhou para a boca de Harry que estava entreaberta, foi aproximando o rosto inconscientemente. Ele encostou levemente os lábios no do moreno, fechando os olhos. Harry fez o mesmo e os dois trocaram alguns selinhos.

Rony e Hermione entram na sala e vêem aquela cena. Só Hermione percebeu o que acontecia.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? --- Rony achou que os dois estavam brigando.

- Nós estávamos duelando. --- Draco tinha se assustado quando eles entraram e agora estava se recompondo.

- Isso mesmo. --- completou Harry.

- E eu ganhei! --- Draco dá um sorriso de vitória.

- Como assim você ganhou?

Harry sentou-se ainda com Draco de joelhos em cima de si. Ficaram tão próximos que novamente estavam sem graça.

- Você se rendeu! --- Draco aproxima o rosto.

- Tudo bem, eu me rendi...

- Como assim você se rendeu? --- Rony estava chocado.

- Ele se rendeu e pronto! --- sorriu. --- Eu venci!

- Na próxima vez eu ganho! Você jogou sujo!

- Veremos se na próxima vez você ganha. --- aproxima o rosto, falando no ouvido dele. --- Na próxima você não me escapa _**Harry**_! --- dá um beijo discreto na orelha dele.

Harry soltou um gemido baixo e involuntário, ficando vermelho. Draco levantou-se sorrindo triunfante, pega sua varinha e sai.

- Você me paga Malfoy! --- levanta se ajeitando. --- Desgraçado...

- Então você perdeu mesmo? --- Rony não acreditava.

- Sim, mas não precisa fica me lembrando!

- Desculpa cara! --- vai até uma poltrona e senta com um livro de quadribol.

- Hey Harry! --- Hermione o chamou. --- Posso falar com você um minuto?

- Diga... --- chega perto.

- Aquilo foi um duelo mesmo?

- Claro, por que?

- Eu vi aqueles beijos. --- ela falou baixo.

- O que? --- o moreno ficou branco.

- Eu vi quando chegamos e agora quando ele foi embora.

- A-aquilo não foi nada! --- ele gaguejou.

- Harry! Eu sei o que eu vi!

- Você não viu nada! --- ele saiu irritado da Sala Precisa.

- Hey Rony. --- ela se aproximou do ruivo.

- Hum? --- olhando o livro.

- Dá pra prestar atenção em mim? --- ela tira o livro das mãos dele e senta no seu colo.

- Hey! Eu tava vendo! --- a olha e só então percebe que ela estava sentada no colo dele. --- Diga!

- Você acha que o Harry e o Draco poderiam ter alguma coisa?

- Como assim? Serem amigos? --- ele beija o pescoço dela.

- Não, eu digo mais que amigos.

- Mais que amigos? --- ele para olhando. --- Não consigo imaginar eles nem amigos, quanto mais, mais que amigos. --- ele a puxa mais pra perto. --- Onde você ta querendo chegar?

- Vejamos... Deixa eu ser mais direta... Você acha que eles poderia estar tendo um CASO?

- O que? --- ele a solta. --- Ele e o Harry? Mione você ta ficando louca?

- Não, é que eu vi!

- Viu o que? --- assustado.

- Quando nós chegamos aqui, eles estavam assim... --- ela dá dois selinhos nele. --- E quando ele foi sair, ele falou alguma coisa no ouvido do Harry e fez assim... --- dá um beijo na orelha dele.

- Ele fez isso? --- arrepiou todo.

- Fez e o Harry me confirmou.

- Confirmou? --- ele arregala os olhos.

- Bem, ele não disse que sim. Ficou com raiva e disse que eu não vi nada. Isso me pareceu muito suspeito.

- Ah Mione, eu acho impossível eles juntos. Ainda mais porque o Harry sempre gostou de garotas.

- Rony é perfeito! Esse ódio que eles sentem um pelo outro é muito estranho não acha?

- Ah Mione, você ta viajando.

- Eu vou descobrir se eles dois estão juntos e vou te provar!

- Você tem uma semana até a formatura. --- ele a beija.

- Eu sei. --- beija também.

A semana passou voando e Harry e Draco quase nunca se cruzavam, mas quando isso acontecia, eles trocavam olhares confusos.

O trio estava sentado na mesa do café da manhã e o moreno, pra variar, perdido em pensamentos. O correio coruja entrou entregando as cartas. Harry foi acertado com o Profeta Diário na cabeça, o que o fez acordar. Em seguida Edwiges pousou ao seu lado, lhe entregando um envelope. Ele abriu e lê estava escrito: _Sala Precisa – 03:00 h AM_. Ele olhou para a mesa da Sonserina onde Draco estava. Este tinha acabado de receber alguma coisa e olhou para Harry. O moreno guardou o papel no bolso e continuou a comer.

- O que foi isso que você recebeu? --- Rony perguntou curioso.

- Nada.

- Vai ficar de segredo?

- Deixa ele Rony. --- Hermione pisca para Rony. --- Ansioso para a formatura Harry?

- Sim e não.

- Como sim e não?--- perguntou Rony de boca cheia.

- É ótimo ir morar sozinho e finalmente poder virar auror, mas largar Hogwarts é o problema!

- Mas anime-se! Você vai ter a sua vida! --- Hermione tentou animá-lo.

- Eu sei! --- ele sorriu.

Terminam o café e passam o dia de folga para se aprontarem para a festa, que iria começar às 21:00 horas e todos os pais estariam presentes.

Eram quase 21:00 horas quando Harry terminou de se arrumar. Suas vestes eram pretas e iguais às do Baile de Inverno no quinto ano. Rony estava ao seu lado o apressando.

- Anda Harry!

- To acabando! --- ele tenta pentear os cabelos, mas desiste. --- Vamos.

Eles descem até a sala comunal e encontram com Hermione, que estava linda. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque, um vestido longo roxo, com mangas compridas e um decote um pouco ousado.

- Meninos vocês estão lindo! --- ela sorri.

- Como assim lindos? --- Rony estava com vestes iguais as de Harry, só que azuis.

- Tudo bem Rony, você está mais lindo. --- dá um beijo nele.

- Você está linda Mione! --- Harry sorriu. --- Caprichou!

- Claro, pra mim! Ta maravilhosa. Mas acho que exagerou no decote não?

- Cala a boca Rony! Você esqueceu a gravata!

- Ta em cima da cama!

- Eu busco pra você.

Hermione subiu até o quarto dos meninos e pegou a gravata dele em cima da cama. Ao passar pela cama de Harry, ela viu as vestes jogadas e um papel saindo de dentro do bolso. Lembrou-se do envelope misterioso que Harry tinha recebido e pegou lendo. _"Eu sabia!"_ Voltou para a sala comunal, colocando a gravata em Rony e desceram para o Salão Principal. Quando chegaram já estava muito cheio. A família Weasley e os pais de Hermione foram cumprimentá-los.

A festa foi passando e já eram 1:00 da manhã, quando Harry foi dançar com Gina. Ele olhou de relance pra Draco, que dançava com Pansy. O loiro não tinha o olhando uma única vez e Harry começou a achar que quem mandou a carta foi outra pessoa.

O tempo foi passando e quando faltavam cinco minutos para as três, Harry saiu do Salão em direção à Sala Precisa. Hermione puxou Rony, o seguindo.

- Hey Mione, onde estamos indo?

- Seguindo o Harry. Eu descobri o que estava escrito naquela carta.

- Sério? E o que era?

- Alguém marcou um encontro com ele às 3:00 horas na Sala Precisa. Vamos descobrir quem é.

Harry chegou no corredor e viu Draco encostado na parede, o esperando.

- Então foi você mesmo Malfoy.

- Você é pontual. Mentalize uma sala comunal e vamos entrar. --- a porta apareceu e os dois entraram.

- Viu só como eu disse! --- Hermione e Rony estavam escondidos olhando.

- Hahahaha! Numa sala comunal? Duvido muito!

- Ainda não me convenceu.

- Vai querer esperar os dois saírem então?

- E por que não?

- E fazemos o que até lá?

- Hum... --- Rony olhou malicioso para ela. --- Que tal...

- Rony! Estamos no corredor!

- Desculpe...

- Mais tarde voltamos. --- Hermione o carrega de volta para a festa.

- Me explica uma coisa, por que você fez aquilo? --- Harry perguntou lá dentro da sala.

- Aquilo o que?

- Me beijou.

- Foi por isso que marquei aqui hoje.

- Hã?

- Sabe... _**Harry**_... Acho que por trás de todo esse ódio que sentimos um pelo outro... --- Draco começou.

- Existe uma forte atração? --- Harry completou.

- Exatamente! --- ele se aproximou. --- Por isso resolvi marcar aqui para esclarecermos isso. Se bem que acho que não preciso esclarecer nada.

- Como não?

- Lembra quando eu fiz isso? --- o loiro dá um beijo na orelha dele e Harry soltou um gemido involuntário novamente. --- Esta vendo, seu corpo já respondeu por você. --- falou no ouvido.

- E o que você pretende fazer... _**Draco**_? --- entrou no jogo.

- O que acha de aproveitarmos enquanto podemos?

- Temos duas horas até o final da festa.

- Mas creio que não se importarão se sumirmos por mais tempo.

O loiro se aproximou, puxando Harry para um beijo que começou lento e logo se aprofundou. Os dois se beijavam, como se esperassem há muito tempo por aquilo. Pararam o beijo, encostando uma testa na outra, ofegantes.

- Quem diria...

- Pois é... --- Harry concordou.

- Como a vida é imprevisível não? --- o loiro disse no seu tom sarcástico de sempre.

- Completamente!

Ficaram se olhando, até que Draco o puxou novamente para um beijo, buscando mais contato com o corpo do outro. Draco já havia tirado a capa do moreno e desabotoava a camisa dele. Harry estava surpreso com as atitudes do loiro e, começando a entrar na brincadeira, apertou a bunda dele. Draco soltou um gemido e sorriu para ele, desejando ter uma cama, que instantaneamente apareceu.

- Nossa, é rápido isso aqui! --- o loiro estava surpreso.

- É assim que funciona, pensou e apareceu! --- o moreno tirou a capa de Draco e desabotoou toda a camisa dele.

- Interessante!

Ele olhou para o peito de Harry, onde a camisa estava toda aberta, e passou as mãos ali, o empurrando até a cama. Depois de deitá-lo, subiu por cima dele, começando a beijá-lo no pescoço, dando um chupão e deixando bem vermelho. Harry gemeu e tirou o resto da camisa dele, apertando os mamilos entre os dedos, ouvindo o loiro gemer. Este desce a cabeça lambendo os de Harry, vendo ele se contorcer em baixo.

- Estamos com um problema... --- o moreno sorri olhando para o seu baixo-ventre.

- Dois problemas você quer dizer.

Dizendo isso o loiro encaixa seu corpo entre as pernas abertas de Harry, o fazendo perceber que estava tão excitado quanto o outro. Draco se afasta tirando as calças dele, enquanto o moreno fazia o mesmo com as suas. Voltam a se beijar, agora ambos nus, fazendo aumentar o contato com toques e carícias que faziam pelo corpo um do outro.

O moreno troca de posição, ficando por cima, e ataca o pescoço de Draco, o sentindo estremecer.

- Encontrei seu ponto fraco! --- ele sorri tirando os óculos e os colocando numa mesinha que apareceu ao lado da cama.

- Mas eu também já descobri o seu! --- o loiro inclina o corpo pra frente e morde o lóbulo da orelha de Harry, o fazendo gemer de novo. --- Viu só? --- troca às posições novamente.

- Seus olhos são lindos.

- Os seus ficam ainda melhores sem os óculos.

Draco o beijou novamente, afastando mais as pernas dele, preparando-se para penetrá-lo, forçou um pouco, mas Harry se afastou.

- O que foi? Te machuquei?

- Não foi isso, é só que...

- Já sei! Não se preocupe.

Draco pegou a varinha murmurando um feitiço lubrificante nele próprio e beijou Harry forçando novamente. Entrou até a metade, parando e ouvindo o outro gemer embaixo de si. Forçou mais, indo até o final e parando ao ver a cara de dor do outro.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Uhum... --- abre os olhos marejados de lágrimas. --- Continue...

Ele começou a se mover devagar, esperando o outro se acostumar, e só aumentou a velocidade quando Harry começou a mexer os quadris junto. O beijou apertando a cintura dele, enquanto o moreno o apertava com as pernas. Harry gemia alto, sendo acompanhado por Draco que gemia no seu ouvido. Depois de algum tempo nisso, o loiro goza sendo seguido pelo moreno. Ficam um tempo abraçados e ofegantes, até Draco rolar para o lado e usar um feitiço para limpá-los. Se olham por um breve momento e trocam um longo beijo.

- Que horas são?

- Devem ser umas quatro e pouco.

- Temos que voltar agora? --- Draco sorri preguiçoso.

- Creio que não... --- Harry sorri de volta.

- Esfriou não? --- o abraça.

- Uhum. --- abraça também, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Gostei dessa sala. --- a lareira acende só dele pensar.

- Está com sono?

- Sim.

- Eu também. --- puxa o cobertor, cobrindo os dois.

- Vamos dormir um pouco, para depois voltarmos.

- Boa noite então, _**Draco**! _--- sorri.

- Boa noite, _**Harry**! _--- sorri de volta.

Harry acordou no dia seguinte e quando foi se mexer sentiu alguém o abraçando. Sentiu uma respiração no pescoço e se arrepiou todo. Virou para olhar o loiro que ainda dormia. "É impossível acreditar numa coisa dessas... Eu e Draco!" Ele riu.

Draco acordou com o riso e deu de cara com aquele par de esmeraldas.

- Bom dia... Do que está rindo?

- Bom dia! Do que aconteceu... Completamente imprevisível!

- Se arrepende?

- De jeito nenhum!

Draco o beijou e se sentou, olhando no relógio as horas.

- São onze horas! --- Harry colocou os óculos.

- Será que as pessoas já acordaram?

- Creio que não, a festa acabou as cinco da manhã.

- Então podemos aproveitar ainda mais!

Draco sorri derrubando Harry na cama e o beijando. Nesse momento Hermione entra na sala e vê os dois se agarrando. "Pelo menos estão cobertos".

- Desculpem atrapalhar... --- os dois pararam assustados e a olharam. --- É melhor vocês levantarem, porque o trem sai às duas horas. --- ela virou de costas e abriu a porta. --- A propósito, eu não vi nada!

Ela saiu deixando os dois chocados e envergonhados se olhando.

- Como ela sabia?

- Eu não sei, mas ela desconfiava. Ela viu os beijos daquele dia. --- ele notou o olhar de preocupação do loiro. --- Mas não se preocupe, ela não vai contar para ninguém.

- Assim espero! --- o beija.

- Draco, temos que ir... Você ouviu o que ela disse...

- É mesmo...

Os dois se levantaram e começaram a se vestir. Quando chegaram na porta, Draco imprensou Harry contra a parede, dando-lhe um beijo sufocante, que os deixou extasiados. Saíram da sala.

- Então, foi uma ótima noite não _**Malfoy**_?

- Eu diria melhor impossível _**Potter**_!

Tiveram uma ultima troca de olhares e seguiram caminhos opostos, sem se encontrarem mais.

**----- Fim do Flashback -----**

- Nunca imaginei que aquilo fosse acontecer e muito menos que eu iria gostar. --- Draco estava ajoelhado atrás de Harry, beijando o pescoço dele.

- Nem eu... Mas se você queria me matar, por que está me beijando?

- Aquela noite foi muito boa, não me importaria em repetir a dose. Ainda mais com você preso. --- o deita.

- Nem pense Malfoy!

- E se...

Draco o solta beijando-o. Quando Harry sente seus braços e pernas livres, abraça o loiro correspondendo o beijo. Pararam e ficaram se olhando, perdendo-se no olhar um do outro.

- Você não disse que queria me matar?

- Descobri que seria um desperdício. --- avançou pra cima dele o beijando. --- Você se tornou irresistível sabia?

Nesse momento uma coruja entrou largando uma carta em cima deles. Draco pegou e começou a lê-la. Conforme lia sua cara mudava pra cada vez mais assustada.

- Algum problema? --- levantou-se.

- Vai embora daqui! --- vira o rosto.

- O que? --- sem entender nada.

- Suas coisas estão na mesa da sala... --- cabeça baixa. --- SAIA DAQUI AGORA!

Harry foi expulso do quarto e achou tudo muito estranho. Pegou suas coisas e saiu dali. Aparatou e entrou na ordem, ainda meio abalado.

- Harry! Como eu estava preocupada com você! --- Hermione o abraça.

- Está tudo bem? --- Lupin aparece preocupado.

- Sim...

- Que bom! --- ele diz. --- Mas o que aconteceu afinal?

- Fui seqüestrado por um comensal, mas ele fugiu... Eu vou deitar, estou cansado. --- subiu.

- Harry, me conta o que houve! --- ela subiu atrás dele.

- O Draco me seqüestrou.

- O que? Então ele virou mesmo um comensal...

Harry contou toda a história para ela e ficou parado esperando ela comentar.

- Então vocês se agarraram de novo! --- rindo.

- Esquece! Não foi nada!

- Mas Harry, eu lembro que você se apaixonou por ele.

- Eu me apaixonei pelo Draco, não pelo Malfoy!

- Tudo bem, eu te entendo.

- Vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco.

- Tudo bem. --- deu um beijo nele e saiu.

Harry foi para o banheiro, tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira, relaxando. Ficou pensando e resolveu esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Saiu do banho, depois de um bom tempo, e foi dormir.

Assim que Harry saiu da casa, o loiro estava sentado olhando para a carta que recebera, chorando. Enquanto isso, uma cobra, que tinha visto tudo, saiu da casa sem ser vista.

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da autora:**

HI-HO!

Esse capítulo demorou pra sair, mas em compensação ele ficou bem grandinho. O 3º já está pronto, mas eu ando sem tempo pra passar pro pc. Desculpem!

Draco bonzinho dentro da sala precisa? HEHEHEHE!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Deixem reviews!

Bloody Kissus

K-CHAN


	4. Dúvidas

_**Capítulo 3 – Dúvidas**_

Passaram-se algumas semanas do ocorrido e nada de novo havia acontecido. Rony e Hermione estavam organizando as coisas do casamento, enquanto os outros conversavam sobre o que Voldemort poderia estar armando.

De repente a campainha toca e a Srª Black começa a gritar. Harry corre para fazê-la ficar quieta. Quando finalmente consegue calá-la, escuta uma confusão no andar de baixo e desce correndo. Ao chegar se deparou com Draco encostado na parede e todos os bruxos presentes apontando as varinhas para ele.

- Como você encontrou aqui? --- Lupin perguntou com a varinha na cara dele.

- Segui o Weasley! --- ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- Idiota! --- Hermione murmurou para ele, o vendo corar.

- O que você veio fazer aqui Malfoy? --- Harry finalmente resolveu aparecer.

- Vim falar com você. --- o olha sério.

- O que? --- fica sem ação.

- Eu preciso falar com você! É sério!

- Vamos deixar ele falar o que quer. --- sugere Hermione.

- É em particular Granger!

- Vamos deixar ele falar em _particular_ então! --- ela respondeu com desdém.

- Nos entregue sua varinha primeiro. --- Lupin esticou a mão.

- Mais alguma coisa? --- tirou a varinha das vestes e entregou.

- É melhor olhar bem, ele sabe todas as técnicas de um auror. --- Harry adiantou-se.

- Eu só tenho isso, mas se duvida, por que não vem você mesmo olhar?

Harry aproximou-se e começou a revistá-lo. Só encontrou uma carta no seu bolso.

- O que é isso?

- É por isso que eu vim falar com você.

- Tudo bem, siga-me.

- Hey Harry, tem certeza disso? --- Lupin o olhou.

- Pode deixar que com ele eu me entendo. --- os dois sobem e entram em uma sala. --- Sem orelhas extensíveis! --- falou para Fred e Jorge que estavam escondidos ali perto, trancou a porta e jogou um feitiço repelente. --- Agora pode falar.

- Meus pais foram mortos por Voldemort e eu queria fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix. --- ele falou tudo de uma vez.

- O que? --- Harry estava perplexo.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que ele matou o meu pai! Logo o meu pai que era o comensal mais fiel a ele! --- desabafou.

- É impossível acreditar nisso...

- Então leia! --- entregou a carta. --- É aquela que chegou um pouco antes de eu te expulsar.

- Aqui diz que seu pai o traiu e por isso ele o matou. --- Harry leu com cuidado.

- É mentira! Meu pai preferiria morrer a traí-lo e ele sabia disso!

- E você quer entrar na Ordem pra que?

- Quero ajudá-los a encontrá-lo. Tenho muitas informações que podem ser úteis.

- Mas pelo que diz a profecia, só eu posso matá-lo.

- Não me importo! Só quero vê-lo morto! Ele e aqueles comensais malditos! --- ele parou se acalmando. --- Acredite, eu mudei, não sou mais aquela pessoa que você conhecei em Hogwarts.

Harry o olhou nos olhos e ele não parecia estar mentindo, pelo contrário. Refletiu durante um tempo.

- Eu vou fazer uma reunião e aí decidimos o que fazemos com você, enquanto isso você fica aqui.

Ele saiu trancando a porta e rapidamente organizou uma reunião. Contou a todos o que Draco lhe contara e pedir para que levantasse a mão quem não concordava que ele entrasse para a Ordem. Todos levantaram a mão, menos Hermione.

- Mione? Você? ­--- Rony a olhou chocado.

- Eu sugiro deixar que ele prove que é de confiança para só depois decidirmos isso.

- Mas Mione, ele é Draco Malfoy!

- E daí Rony? As pessoas podem mudar e perceber algumas coisas! --- ela olhou de relance para Harry, que desviou o olhar para a parede.

- Todos concordam com isso? --- Harry pergunta tentando disfarçar.

- Tudo bem, vamos dar uma chance a ele. Você cuida de tudo Harry.

- T-tudo bem! --- gaguejou um pouco.

Todos saem da sala de reunião, mas os três são barrados pelos gêmeos.

- Harry venha conosco! --- disse Jorge o puxando.

- Vocês dois também. --- Fred apontou para Rony e Hermione.

- O que vocês vão aprontar? --- Rony perguntou curioso.

- Vocês verão! --- falaram juntos.

Os três seguiram os gêmeos ate a sala onde Draco estava preso. Entraram e Draco estranhou todos eles ali.

- Malfoy sente-se que vamos fazer um teste com você. --- Fred puxa uma cadeira para ele sentar.

- Que tipo de teste é esse? --- o loiro estava desconfiado.

- Não se preocupe, não é nada de mais. --- Jorge sorriu.

Os três ainda olhavam para os gêmeos, sem entender o que aqueles pestes iriam fazer. Fred tira um vidro do bolso.

- O que é isso? --- Draco estava preocupado.

- Poção Veritaserum! --- Jorge riu.

- Você vai tomar e responder as nossas perguntas. --- Fred estava com um sorriso enorme.

- Tudo bem, vocês vão ver que é tudo verdade. --- Draco se senta.

Harry desejou que eles não perguntassem nada comprometedor. Olhou para Hermione que o olhava apreensiva. Os gêmeos deram a poção e começaram as perguntas.

- O que aconteceu com seus pais? ---os gêmeos perguntavam juntos.

- Voldemort os matou. --- Draco respondia sem nem perceber.

- E por que?

- Porque achou que eles o traíram.

- E isso é verdade?

- Não, eles nunca seriam capazes disso. Prefeririam morrer.

- E por que você veio?

- Porque quero ajudá-los a encontrá-lo. Quero vê-lo morto!

- Só por isso?

- Não, também por algo que percebi.

- E que coisa foi essa?

Draco olhou para Harry antes de responder e este percebendo o que era se meteu na conversa.

- Chega gente! Já ta bom de perguntas!

- Ah não! Agora estamos curiosos! --- disseram os gêmeos.

- Isso mesmo! O que você percebeu Malfoy? --- Rony perguntou.

- Que desde aquele dia eu não esqueci o Harry. --- arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que tinha dito.

Harry ficou bobo com o que ouviu, Hermione abriu um grande sorriso junto com os gêmeos, enquanto Rony arregalou os olhos.

- Que dia? --- os gêmeos voltaram a fazer as perguntas.

- O da festa de formatura.

- Ah... Aquele dia que vocês sumiram... Onde estavam? O que estavam fazendo?

- Nós estávamos na Sala Precisa...

Harry tampou a boca dele muito envergonhado e olhou para o loiro que também estava vermelho.

- Agora chega! --- ele disse.

- Hahahahaha! --- Os gêmeos riram. --- Não se preocupem, nós já sabíamos disso.

- Como? --- Draco olhou para Hermione.

- Juro que não fui eu que contei!

- Você sabia? --- Rony olhou para Hermione perplexo. --- Por que só eu não sabia?

- Por que você é muito lerdinho Rony! --- ela disse.

- Como sabiam? --- Harry e Draco estavam muito vermelhos.

- Método Weasley! --- responderam juntos.

- Ninguém abre a boca pra falar nada ouviram? --- Draco fala no seu tom habitual de ameaça.

- Não se preocupem, somos bem, liberais! --- eles piscam um para o outro.

- Não entendi... --- Harry estava com medo de entender.

Os dois se beijam deixando todos perplexos, menos Hermione.

- Mione! Você também sabia disso?

- Mas é claro Rony!

- Ai minha nossa... Mamãe vai morrer! Fred e Jorge... Harry e Malfoy...

- Harry e Malfoy uma vírgula! Aquilo foi passando! Apenas aconteceu! --- Harry saiu irritado da sala.

- Bem... Vamos contar aos outros que o que ele disse é verdade! --- comentou Fred percebendo o clima ruim.

- E você Rony, bico fechado! --- Jorge complementou, saindo com Fred.

- Esperem! Vocês terão que me contar isso direitinho! --- correu atrás deles.

- O que deu nele? --- Draco ficou sem entender.

- Eu não sei... Draco você gosta mesmo dele? --- Hermione estava com um pouco de dúvida.

- Gosto!

- Então vem comigo!

Ela o puxa para fora da sala e o leva pelos corredores até uma porta e o manda entrar. Draco entrou e viu Harry deitado na cama, olhando para o teto.

- Por que você disse aquilo? --- Draco perguntou assim que Harry o olhou.

- Você acha que eu sou o que? --- ele levanta. --- Um brinquedinho seu?

- Do que está falando? --- ele olha pro moreno que estava de camisa aberta.

- Ah, você não sabe? --- ele disse num tom irônico. --- Primeiro você me seqüestra para entregar ao Voldemort, depois me agarra e depois me expulsa! Acha que pode fazer o que quer comigo?

- É claro que não, eu gosto de você!

- Se gosta de mim, por que ia me entregar a Voldemort?

- Por que quando pensei no plano pra tirar meus pais de Azkaban, não sabia que gostava de você. Só fui perceber quando começamos a lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu, quando te vi. --- ele se aproximou e o beijou. --- Diz que não gosta de mim.

- Eu... Gosto de você...

Os dois ficaram se olhando um tempo, mais uma vez ficando perdidos no olhar. Draco aproximou-se dele, mas Harry foi recuando até cair sentado na cama.

- Por que está hesitando?

- Porque estamos na sede da Ordem.

- E o quê que tem? --- Draco subiu na cama e deitou Harry, deitando por cima dele.

- Alguém pode ver. --- coloca as mãos no peito dele para impedi-lo.

- Não se preocupe, a Granger trancou a porta. --- mordeu a orelha dele.

- A Mione?

Harry gemeu baixo e Draco o beijou, passando a mão no peito dele, tirando o resto da camisa. Afastaram-se para tirarem as camisas e voltaram a se beijar. O loiro desceu os beijos pelo pescoço, passando a língua e indo até o peito. Parou nos mamilos mordendo de leve, ouvindo Harry gemer. Desceu mais, dando mordidas da barriga dele, e o ouviu rir.

- O que foi? --- ele parou sem entender.

- Nada.

Harry o puxa pra cima, o beijando e ficam assim um tempo, até o moreno trocar as posições ficando por cima. Desceu com a língua pelo pescoço do loiro, indo até o peito e lambeu os mamilos, brincando, enquanto o outro gemia. Desceu até a barriga enfiando a língua no umbigo dele e o ouvindo rir.

- Viu por que eu ri?

- Vi sim! --- sentou o agarrando.

- Espera! --- o impede. --- Ainda não terminei!

- O que vai fazer heim?

Harry tirou a calça dele o deixando só de cueca e olhando como ele estava excitado. Ele realmente havia mudado durante aqueles anos. Tirou a cueca, segurando no membro dele e passou a língua na ponta. Draco ficou surpreso e soltou um gemido. Ele passou a língua por toda a extensão, voltando para a ponta e chupando. Engoliu tudo movendo a cabeça. Ficou assim até perceber que ele não agüentaria mais e parou.

- Por que... Você parou? --- ele ofegou.

Harry apenas sorriu e ele sentou e o beijou, jogando-o na cama e tirando as calças dele. O beijou novamente, abrindo as pernas dele e começando a penetrá-lo devagar. Os dois se beijavam com vontade. Draco foi até o final, parando para ele se acostumar. Começou a se movimentar rápido, ouvindo o moreno gemer no seu ouvido, o que o deixava cada vez mais excitado. Ficam assim até gozarem e Draco deita no peito dele ofegante. Ficaram um tempo abraçados e Draco rolou para o lado. Ficaram em silencio se olhando até Harry se sentar e pegar a varinha e limpá-los, colocando-a de volta na mesinha. Draco o puxou dando-lhe um beijo.

- Senti saudades de você.

- Eu também senti.

Draco o puxou dando-lhe um beijo que deixou ambos ofegantes. Nesse instante a Srª Weasley bateu na porta.

- Está tudo bem com você querido?

- Sim! --- sua respiração estava ofegante.

- Tudo bem! Onde está o Malfoy?

- Estou aqui! --- ele tampou a própria boca.

- O que?

- Estamos conversando, não se preocupe. --- Harry tentou contornar a situação.

- OK! Qualquer coisa é só chamar! --- ela saiu.

- Draco!

- Desculpe, ainda estou sob o efeito da poção.

- Tudo bem...

Harry deitou no peito dele, fechando os olhos e assim ficaram até dormir.

Algumas horas depois, Harry acordou e viu Draco sentado olhando para fora. Sentou-se lhe dando um beijo na nuca.

- O que foi?

- Estava pensando nos meus pais...

- Eu sinto muito, por você. --- o loiro o olhou sem entender. --- Certo, não sinto pelo que aconteceu com eles, mas sinto por você.

- Meus pais sempre foram muito rígidos comigo. Eu tinha que ser um perfeito Malfoy! Eles não perdoavam um erro se quer, mas eles sempre me protegeram de certa forma, principalmente a minha mãe. Era por eles quererem que eu fosse o Malfoy perfeito que eu agia daquele jeito em Hogwarts.

- Eu já imaginava isso. --- o abraçou. --- Você era muito irritante _Malfoy_!

- Eu irritante? Você que era, sendo o centro das atenções _Potter._ --- o derrubou na cama sorrindo.

- Você fica bem melhor assim.

- Assim como?

- Sorrindo! --- o beija.

Escutam um barulho na porta e Hermione entra correndo. Os dois tratam de se cobrir e a olham sem entender.

- Desculpem atrapalhar novamente... --- ela apóia na porta olhando para eles. --- O professor Lupin vem subindo para ver o que aconteceu com vocês. É melhor se vestirem rápido. --- ela sai.

Os dois se olham e levantam rápido para se vestir, mas Lupin entra e dá de cara com os dois colocando a calça. Ele parou fitando os dois vestindo as calças e em seguida a cama desarrumada.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo?

- Estávamos na cama. --- Draco arregala os olhos e tampa a própria boca. --- Mas que merda de poção! Eu vou matar aqueles gêmeos!

- Er... --- Harry estava muito envergonhado. --- Eu posso explicar...

- Não precisa explicar nada Harry, você sabe que eu não me incomodo com isso.

- Então por que está olhando assim? --- Draco perguntou.

- Bem, é que são vocês dois. Logo vocês dois que sempre foram inimigos mortais. É um grande choque... Mas agora ta explicado o por quê dele ter vindo.

- Não foi por isso. Bem, também foi por isso, mas... --- os dois contam toda a história.

- Eu não sei o que fazer... --- Lupin estava confuso.

- Eu estou falando a verdade! --- Draco já estava se irritando.

- Eu sei Draco, mas o fato é que vai ser difícil confiar em você depois de tudo.

- Você acreditou no Sirius depois de tudo! --- Harry replicou.

- Certo, agora você me pegou...

- E então? --- Draco perguntou impaciente.

- Vou pensar sobre isso. Agora vocês vão descer pra jantar.

- Vocês? --- Draco perguntou sem entender.

- Uhum, você também. Andem logo, antes que a Molly venha buscar.

Os dois vestem as camisas e saem do quarto. Encontram com Rony e Hermione no corredor.

- Eu não acredito... --- Rony comentou.

- No que?

- Nesses dois... O Harry não tinha dito que não tinha nada com ele?

- Eu dei um jeito nisso! --- Mione ri.

- Você confia naquele loiro metido?

- Pelo que eu vi, ele mudou bastante.

- Não confio nele.

- O amor muda as pessoas Rony.

- Ele? Duvido!

Quando os quatro entraram na cozinha para comer, todos olharam para Draco, o que o deixou muito desconfortável.

- Ele vai comer com a gente. --- Harry anunciou.

- Venha Draco, sente-se aqui!

Os gêmeos sorriram oferecendo uma cadeira ao lado deles e o loiro sentou, Harry ao lado, seguido por Rony e Hermione.

- Quanto tempo dura essa maldita poção? --- Draco perguntou bem grosso.

- 24 horas! --- responderam juntos.

- O que? --- Harry exclamou. --- Se em 9 horas ele já falou um monte de besteira, imagino nas 15 horas restantes!

- Arranjem um antídoto agora! --- o loiro falou em um tom ameaçador para os dois.

- Ah, mas assim é mais divertido! --- eles riram.

- Mione... --- Harry segura o braço de Draco, antes que ele pulasse nos gêmeos. --- Você não pode ajudar a gente?

- Desculpem, mas não tenho ingredientes para o antídoto.

- Podem comer!

A Srª Weasley interfere percebendo que algo acontecia ali e todos começam a comer quietos. Snape chega e se assusta ao ver Draco ali.

- O que faz aqui?

- É uma longa história Severus, sente-se. --- Lupin conta tudo para ele, enquanto estavam comendo.

- Fui eu que mandei a carta!

- Você professor? --- Draco estava bobo.

- Sim. --- Snape o olhou. --- Mas a última coisa que eu poderia imaginar era que viesse para cá, pensei que iria querer matar Voldemort na hora.

- Eu pensei sobre isso, mas outros motivos me fizeram vir pra cá.

- Que motivos? --- ele perguntou curioso.

- Que tal conversarmos outra hora sobre isso? --- Lupin cortou.

Todos voltaram a comer, mas agora o clima estava menos pesado. Draco estava se sentindo desconfortável com aqueles olhares sobre ele e Harry percebeu.

- O que foi? --- sussurrou.

- Todo mundo fica me olhando como se eu fosse voar em cima deles. --- sussurra também.

- Não se preocupe, depois isso passa. É só o seu primeiro dia.

Harry passou a mão na coxa dele, sorrindo e ele sorriu de volta. Alguns notam aquela troca de sorrisos e quando eles percebem ficam envergonhados, voltando a comer. Alguns acharam estranho. Ao terminarem o jantar Lupin se levanta.

- Como precisamos de alguém para ficar de olho no Malfoy, você fica Harry.

- Eu?

- Uhum, ele vai ficar no seu quarto.

- Meu quarto?

- Exatamente, podem subir.

Harry consente e levanta, junto de Draco, saindo da cozinha. Hermione e Rony vão atrás.

- Isso foi proposital né? --- Ela perguntou.

- Me pareceu. --- Draco respondeu.

- A mim também. --- complementou Harry.

- Só eu acho isso estranho? --- Rony se intrometeu.

- Cala a boca! --- Hermione deu um tapinha na cabeça dele.

Cada um vai para o seu quarto e a Srª Weasley entra no de Harry, um pouco depois.

- Malfoy, você vai dormir aqui. --- ela fez uma outra cama aparecer ali. --- Boa noite querido. --- deu um beijo da testa de Harry e saiu.

Harry trancou a porta e deitou. Olhou para Draco que tinha deitado na cama. Quando ia falar, Monstro entrou pela porta correndo.

- Então é verdade! O Sr Malfoy está aqui! --- ele faz uma reverência.

- Quem é você?

- Sr Malfoy não lembrar de Monstro, porque o senhor era muito pequeno na época, mas Monstro lembrar do senhor e sentir muito pelo que aconteceu com os seus pais. --- ele continua fazendo reverência. --- Monstro torcer para que o senhor se livre logo dessas pessoas malditas que invadiram a casa da minha senhora.

- Fora daqui Monstro! --- Harry se levantou.

- Monstro não gostar de Harry Potter! --- faz uma careta pra ele. --- Com licença senhor! --- faz uma reverência e sai.

- O que foi isso? --- Draco riu.

- Ele era o elfo doméstico da mãe do Sirius, essa casa é da família dele. Digamos que a família dele era uma legítima sonserina. Não sei se você sabe, mas sua mãe era prima dele.

- Mesmo?

- Uhum, depois eu mostro a árvore da família.

- Ok!

- Hey!

- Vamos dormir assim mesmo?

- Hum?

Harry pega a varinha levantando da cama e puxa Draco, transformando as duas camas de solteiro em uma de casal.

- Agora melhorou não? --- Harry sorri.

- Muito!

Os dois deitam, se abraçam e ficam ali até dormir.

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da autora:**

**HI-HO!**

**Primeiramente agradeço as reviews! Continuem mandando!**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Tentei caprichar bem nele.**

**Não sei quantos capítulos terão. Talvez vá só até o próximo, mas quem sabe eu não faço mais, isso vai depender de como vai sair o 4º.**

**Estou pensando em fazer um com lembranças do Lupin sobre o Sirius, ou, quem sabe eu faça uma fic só deles. Isso eu ainda verei.**

**Acho que o próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouquinho, porque eu to em época de vestibular. Já comecei a escrevê-lo, por tanto não precisam se desesperar, né Mandy? Hihihihihi.**

**Já falei muito! XD**

**Bloody Kissus**

**K-CHAN**


	5. Revelações

_**Capítulo 4 – Revelações**_

Passaram-se alguns meses desde que Draco foi para o Largo Grimmald. Graças às informações dadas por ele, estavam perto de encontrar Voldemort. Ele conseguiu entrar para a Ordem e ganhou a confiança de todos, ou quase todos, Rony e a Srª Weasley ainda não confiavam muito nele.

Era a Noite de Natal e nevava no Largo Grimmald, onde alguns participantes da Ordem estavam se reunindo.

Harry entrou no quarto de Draco e o viu no banheiro secando os cabelos e vestindo só uma calça. Aproximou-se por trás e beijou o seu pescoço o abraçando.

- Harry! Que susto!

- É nisso que dá ficar desligado! --- riu.

- Verdade... --- riu também e se virou. --- Está lindo.

- Obrigado... --- sem graça. --- Você tem que se arrumar logo!

- Eu sei... --- dá um beijo nele. --- Mas agora você mexeu no meu ponto fraco... --- o apertou, falando no ouvido.

- Hum... Draco... Agora não, depois a gente faz isso ta?

- Tudo bem, mas depois você vai ver só! --- riu malicioso e começou a se vestir.

- Eu estava pensando... --- sentou na cama. --- Você acha que é um bom dia pra contar sobre a gente?

- Não sei, vai depender do clima que estiver nessa festa. A propósito, quem vem?

- Acho que a família Weasley toda, os pais da Mione, Lupin, Snape, Neville e a avó dele.

- Bastante gente. Um público e tanto para saber desse nosso segredinho. --- termina de se arrumar e pega um presente pequeno. --- Como estou?

- Lindo como sempre! --- levanta lhe dando um beijo. --- Que presente é esse?

- Do amigo oculto.

- Ah sim! Vamos descer então.

Harry o puxa pela mão e descem para a sala. O chegarem, já estavam todos lá. A festa foi rolando até a hora do amigo oculto. Todos participarem, menos Snape e a avó de Neville. Começaram por Lupin, que tirou a Srª Weasley, que tirou Neville, que tirou Hermione, que tirou Carlinhos, que tirou o Sr Weasley, que tirou os gêmeos. Na vez deles, Jorge disse:

- Nós tiramos uma pessoa que é nova aqui...

- E que não aparentava ser o é... --- continuou Fred.

- E nós temos certeza que fará uma grande revelação hoje!

Falaram juntos olhando para Draco que se levantou pegando o presente e agradecendo a eles, piscando em seguida. Os gêmeos riram e se sentaram.

- Eu tirei uma pessoa que significa muito pra mim... --- Draco começou e Harry o olhou. --- No começo eu achei que a odiava, mas com o tempo fui percebendo que o que sentia por ela não era ódio e sim uma espécie de obsessão, que com o tempo virou amor. --- Harry o olhava como se não acreditasse no que ele dizia. --- Algumas pessoas já sabem quem é, e a pessoa também. --- olhou para Harry que ficou extremamente vermelho. --- Anda Harry, levanta! Você sabe que é você! --- sorriu pra ele.

O queixo de quase todos foi pro chão. Harry se levantou muito envergonhado e andou até ele. Draco lhe entregou o presente e lhe beijou, indo sentar em seguida, olhando para todos com um sorriso no rosto.

Alguns ainda estavam pasmos, outros sorriram e Harry ainda estava parado de pé no centro da rodinha, vermelho.

- Isso é verdade? --- Snape aproximou-se da rodinha pra checar se o que tinha visto era verdade.

- Uhum! --- Draco respondeu sorrindo pra ele.

- Onde esse mundo vai parar... --- saiu resmungando. --- Agora é realmente o fim do mundo... Esses dois... Se eu não tivesse visto, não acreditaria...

- Harry querido, vocês estão juntos mesmo?

A Srª Weasley perguntou apreensiva e quando Harry respondeu mais uma vez que sim, ela quase desmaiou.

- Me desculpem se eu fui muito direto, mas é que namorar escondido é muito ruim. --- Draco sorriu para todos.

- E há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? --- Gina pergunta ainda meio chocada.

- Desde que ele chegou aqui.

Harry respondeu e, junto com Draco, contou a história toda. Ao terminarem, com alguns ainda chocados, Gina se levanta:

- Bem, já que esse é o momento das revelações... --- ela respira fundo. --- Eu estou grávida!

Neville abre um sorriso, enquanto a Srª Weasley e a avó dele desmaiam. Alguns correm para acudi-las, enquanto outros parabenizam os dois.

- Por que não me contou antes? --- Neville perguntou a abraçando.

- Eu tava procurando a melhor hora pra contar para todos de uma vez só. --- ela sorriu. --- E tenho certeza que a melhor hora foi essa.

- Vamos continuar o jogo agora? --- os gêmeos impacientes.

- Sim, vamos!

Lupin pediu para que todos sentassem e continuaram. Harry tirou Rony, que tirou Gui e assim por diante até acabarem todos. Quando Harry foi abrir o presente Draco o impediu.

- O que foi?

- Não abre agora.

- Por que não?

- Porque não, abre depois. --- pisca.

- Mas agora você me deixou curioso!

- Abre depois!

Draco o beija e pega o presente de volta guardando no bolso e ouvindo os protestos de Harry. A festa continuou e quando era uma da manhã, Draco se levantou, puxando Harry junto.

- Boa noite, nós vamos subir! --- sorri e puxa Harry.

- Boa noite... --- sendo arrastado. --- Pra onde você ta me levando?

- Pro quarto.

Eles subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto de Harry, o colocou sentado na cama e entregou o presente. Harry abriu e viu uma caixinha.

- O que é isso?

- Abre!

Draco senta ao lado dele e ele abre. Pára piscando algumas vezes, sem acreditar no que via. Dentro da caixinha tinha um par de alianças de prata.

- Gostou?

- Mas... são... alianças?

- Uhum... --- pega uma das alianças. --- Aceita um compromisso mais sério comigo?

- Verdade? --- pasmo.

- Acha que eu brincaria com isso? --- pega a mão dele e coloca a aliança. --- Pronto!

- Mas eu não respondi nada!

- Quem cala consente! --- ri com o sorriso irônico de sempre.

- Mas é claro que eu aceito! --- pega a mão dele colocando a outra aliança.

- Te amo!

- Também te amo!

Harry sorri e Draco o beija, se abraçam e ficam alí se amassando por um tempo. Tiram as camisas e Draco o beija. Ele tira a sua varinha e a aponta para Harry.

- Draco? --- ele arregala os olhos. --- O que foi?

Draco sorri murmurando um feitiço, que prende os braços de Harry na cabeceira da cama, o moreno sorri de volta. Draco levanta, tirando as calças de Harry e em seguida as suas. Deita por cima dele o beijando, desce para o pescoço mordendo, segue para o peito, dando vários beijos e vai para os mamilos, circulando com a língua e mordiscando. Harry geme puxando os braços, mas não consegue soltá-los. O loiro desce com a língua pela a barriga até as pernas, abrindo-as, mordendo a parte interna da coxa. O moreno abre mais as pernas, ficando todo arrepiado. Ele sobe um pouco, passando a língua no membro de Harry, que meche os quadris gemendo. Draco engole, chupando e parando em seguida. Subiu beijando da barriga até a boca, ficando entre as pernas dele. Começou a penetrá-lo, enquanto o outro arqueava as costas puxando os braços ainda presos. Draco começa a se mover devagar, passando as mãos no corpo dele e gemendo no ouvido, de vez em quando dava umas mordidas no lóbulo.

- Ahnnn... Draco... Você ta me enlouquecendo...

- Essa é a minha intenção...

O loiro aumentou a velocidade, penetrando mais forte, enquanto o outro gemia alto e mexia o corpo embaixo dele. Ficam assim até gozarem. Draco deita no peito dele até recuperar suas forças, então o solta e deita ao lado. Harry vira o abraçando.

- Machucou muito?

- O que?

- Os pulsos. --- Draco levanta olhando os braços de Harry.

- Não muito, só umas marquinhas.

- Que bom. Desculpe por isso.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu gostei. --- envergonhado.

- Mesmo?

- Uhum, e sabe, eu também tenho um presente pra você.

- Tem? --- sorri.

- Uhum, mas to com preguiça de pegar.

- Preguiçoso!

- Hahahahaha! Ok! --- vira mexendo na mesa de cabeceira e pega uma caixinha igual a que Draco tinha dado --- Toma!

Harry lhe entrega envergonhado e o loiro sorri abrindo. Dentro tinha um cordão com um pingente que era um D e um H entrelaçados.

- Não é do mesmo nível que o seu, mas...

Draco o interrompe com um beijo e agradece, colocando o cordão. Harry derrete por dentro e dá outro beijo, com o moreno os derrubando na cama novamente.

- Já quer mais é? --- Draco sorri brincando.

- Ah... Estamos comemorando! --- disfarça.

- Pode dizer que eu sou demais na cama! --- sorri convencido.

- Você se acha demais, isso sim!

Harry sorri de volta o beijando e Draco trocas as posições ficando por cima. Pelo jeito a noite ia ser longa...

**----- No Dia Seguinte -----**

Draco acorda com beijos no pescoço e vira vendo aquelas duas esmeraldas o olhando.

- Bom dia amor... --- o loiro sorri sonolento.

- Boa tarde você quer dizer. --- Harry sorri lhe beijando.

- Como assim?

- É uma da tarde.

- Nossa, acho que dormimos demais. --- o abraça.

- Também, devia ser mais de quatro da manhã quando fomos dormir.

- Mas valeu a pena né? --- beija o deitando e ficando por cima.

- Uhum, mas agora é melhor descermos.

- Tudo bem, vamos! --- dá outro beijo e levanta.

- O que acha de um banho?

- Adoraria! --- sorri malicioso.

- Você só pensa nisso?

- Com você ao meu lado sim.

- Nem pense! Um banho rápido, porque já ta tarde!

- Tudo bem...

Os dois tomam um banho rápido, se arrumam e descem. Encontram todos reunidos na cozinha, cumprimentam e sentam.

- Já acordaram há muito tempo? --- Draco estranha os olhares sobre ele.

- Não... --- responde a Srª Weasley com uma expressão nervosa.

- Ótima noite não Harry? --- comentam os gêmeos que estavam sentados ao lado do moreno e viram as marcas nos pulsos dele, o deixando envergonhado.

- O que houve? --- Harry percebe a expressão nervosa na cara das pessoas.

- Veja isso!

Lupin entrega uma carta para os dois, que começam a lê-la. Não conseguiram acreditar no que leram: Voldemort os desafiou alí, na casa dos Black.

- Mas como ele nos descobriu? --- Harry não acreditava.

- É o que estamos querendo descobrir. --- disse Lupin e todos olharam para Draco.

- Peraí, vocês não estão achando que fui eu?

- Quem mais poderia ser? --- disse Rony debochado.

- Ora seu... Não fui eu!

- Isso mesmo, não foi ele! --- Harry interfere.

- Você tem como provar que não foi ele? --- perguntou Lupin.

- Não, mas vocês também não têm.

- Claro que temos, ele sumiu várias vezes nessa semana! --- disse Rony novamente.

- Mas eu tive um forte motivo pra isso!

- Claro que teve, contar ao... --- a Srª Weasley hesitou, apoiando o filho. --- Voldemort onde é o nosso esconderijo.

- Não! Foi por isso! --- pega a mão de harry e mostra a aliança junto com a sua, deixando todos boquiabertos.

- A verdadeira prova não é essa. --- Lupin interfere.

- Então qual é? --- Draco já estava irritado.

- Terminem de ler!

Os dois continuam lendo e ao final arregalam os olhos para o que estava escrito:

_Agradeçam ao novo integrante de confiança da Ordem da Fênix, o amiguinho de vocês, que pra alguém, é mais que isso._

_Malfoy, você foi muito útil!_

- Draco, isso não é verdade né?

- Claro que não! Ele escreveu isso aí de propósito!

- Malfoy você está preso... --- Quim se levantou. --- Por trabalhar para Voldemort. --- o prendeu.

- O que? Isso não é verdade! --- Draco reagiu.

- Você ficará preso até que seja provado que é inocente.

- Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso! --- Harry levantou-se.

- Harry, se você intervir será preso e perderá o título de auror! --- Quim falou sério.

- O que? Você não pode fazer isso!

- Posso sim. Sou seu superior!

- Deixa Harry, não quero que você se prejudique por minha causa. --- disse Draco sendo levado por Quim.

- Eu não posso deixar isso!

- Harry, calma, se ele for mesmo inocente, a gente vai arrumar um jeito de provar. --- Hermione tentou acalmá-lo.

- Isso não está certo! Ele é inocente!

- Você está cego porque gosta muito dele querido. --- disse a Srª Weasley.

- Vocês é que estão cegos por não enxergarem o óbvio! Amanhã na luta eu vou fazer Voldemort confessar!

Harry sobe irritado para o quarto e passa a tarde inteira pensando em como poderia provar a inocência de Draco. Quando ele tem uma idéia e sai do quarto, dá de cara com Hermione com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Harry, desculpe te decepcionar...

- O que foi? --- assustado.

- O Draco matou o Quim e fugiu...

- O QUE?

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da autora:**

**HI-HO!**

**Tudo bem com vocês? **

**Bem, eu ia fazer a luta entre o Harry e o Voldemort nesse capítulo, mas ia ficar muito grande e como me veio essa idéia aí desse final, vocês terão que aguardar até o próximo capítulo pra saber o que aconteceu. Hohohohoho! Como eu sou malvada! XD**

**Até que esse capítulo não demorou tanto e creio que o próximo demore a mesma coisa que esse. Já tenho a idéia central pronta e pelo que vejo, o próximo é o penúltimo capítulo, isto é, se eu não modificar de novo a idéia.**

**Agradeço novamente as reviews!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!**

**Deixem reviews! **

**Bloody Kissus**

**K-CHAN**


	6. O duelo final

**Atenção: Neste capítulo terão POVs. Ao final do POV se for mudar para narração normal terá esse símbolo ---------------.**

Capítulo 5 – O duelo final 

**----- HARRY POV -----**

Eu ainda não consigo acreditar no que aconteceu. O Draco não pode ter matado o Quim! Ta certo que até alguns meses atrás eu poderia até suspeitar dele, mas agora não. Ele mudou! Pelo menos ele pareceu que mudou... AH! Eu não sei mais nada!

Depois que a Mione me contou o que houve, eu fui correndo checar se era mesmo verdade. Não que eu não acredite nela, foi mais porque eu não queria acreditar. Foi então que eu vi a dura realidade. Foi ele!

Quando cheguei no local onde tinha ocorrido tudo, que não foi longe de casa, o Lupin me contou que escutou o barulho da briga e quando chegou encontrou o Quim morto, vítima do Avada Kedavra, e o Draco havia fugido. Mas peraí! Ele não viu o Draco o matando. Mas o que ele me respondeu quando eu disse isso foi que se não foi ele, então por que ele fugiu? Ah... Eu to tão confuso!

Agora eu estou aqui, deitado na minha cama, pensando no que pensar. O Draco me pareceu tão mudado, eu podia ver isso nos olhos dele, podia ver que ele estava sendo sincero comigo, mas será que me enganei? Será que fui enganado e que ele realmente é um Comensal? Se isso for verdade, por que tudo aquilo então? Eu me refiro a ele dizer que me ama e me dar essa aliança, sem contar todas as vezes que a gente... Bem, nessa parte sem detalhes. Eu posso estar cego, como disse a Srª Weasley, mas eu continuo achando que não foi ele.

----------------

Harry estava deitado, perdido em pensamentos, quando escutou um barulho vindo de baixo da cama. De repente uma cobra, que ele reconheceu como sendo Nagini, saiu em disparada pela janela e ele nem teve tempo de se mexer. Ele desceu correndo.

- Lupin! A Nagini acabou de sair do meu quarto!

- O que? --- ele parou de tomar o café assustado.

- Ela estava embaixo da minha cama! Foi ela que contou a nossa localização!

- É uma possibilidade, mas mesmo se foi a cobra, não resolve, ele ainda é suspeito de ter matado o Quim.

- Certo... --- ele comentou desanimado.

- Amanhã você vai descobrir a verdade. Se ele for um Comensal, ele estará lá com o Voldemort, e você sabe que ele é cara-de-pau o suficiente para aparecer lá, mesmo depois de tudo.

Harry voltou para o quarto, decidido que agora só restava esperar para saber toda a verdade.

Harry acordou extremamente ansioso no dia seguinte, levantou e vestiu-se rapidamente, descendo para o café da manhã.

Na carta que haviam recebido no dia anterior, Voldemort dissera que mandaria outra pela manhã dizendo o horário do duelo. Ele queria Harry bem preparado.

Aos poucos todos foram se reunindo na cozinha, o clima era tenso. Harry sentiu algo se enroscar nas suas pernas e quando abaixou para olhar, achando que era Bichento, deu de cara com Nagini com uma carta na boca. Ela se enrolou nas pernas dele, subindo o olhando e largou a carta em cima da mesa. Quando Harry tentou pegá-la, ela ameaçou dar o bote e fugiu pela porta. Harry imediatamente pegou a carta e leu.

- Voldemort mudou o lugar, ele quer duelar na Floresta Proibida.

- O que? Lá? Deve ser uma armadilha! --- a Srª Weasley comentou apavorada.

- Sendo armadilha ou não, eu estou indo. --- Harry levantou determinado.

- Harry, não se precipite! --- Lupin tentou impedi-lo.

- Escutem, essa é a chance que temos de acabar com isso de uma vez por todas e eu não vou deixar escapar! --- ele levantou indo até a porta. --- Quem quiser ir comigo, que venha agora, mas quem não quiser é melhor ficar e não tentar me impedir. Acreditem, agora que ele sabe da nossa sede, não temos nada a perder.

Eles se olharam durante um tempo e aos poucos foram levantando acompanhando Harry, inclusive dois homens que tinham entrando há pouco tempo para a Ordem. Eles pegam as vassouras e seguem para Hogwarts. Foi uma viajem longa e quando chegaram já era noite. Aterrissaram na frente da casa de Hagrid, que rapidamente saiu para ver o que era.

- Harry, Lupin? O que vocês fazem aqui?

- Hagrid, não saia da sua casa essa noite e avise para que ninguém saia do castelo também. --- Harry disse seguindo para a floresta.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? --- ele perguntou preocupado.

- Voldemort está na floresta e hoje, um de nós não sairá vivo de lá. --- Harry entrou na floresta, seguido pelos outros.

- Hagrid, por favor, avise a escola e volte pra casa. --- Hermione pediu e saiu correndo atrás deles.

Entraram na floresta e seguiram até uma grande clareira, onde no centro estavam uns dez Comensais da Morte reunidos. Harry notou uma vantagem, eram dez Comensais e a Ordem era mais de trinta bruxos. Isso o deixou mais confiante.

- Como demoraram! Eu achei que não viriam.

Voldemort riu saindo do meio dos Comensais, seguido de perto por um deles. Harry achou que fosse Rabicho, afinal ele vivia seguindo de perto o Lorde das Trevas, mas este era muito alto para ser ele e como estava de capa e máscara ele não conseguia identificar. Quando os dois pararam a uma distancia de aproximadamente três metros de Harry, ele viu, por trás da máscara, aqueles olhos prateados que ele conhecia muito bem. Era Draco Malfoy que estava ali. Um desapontamento misto de ódio e tristeza subiu pelo seu corpo.

- Pelo que vejo, você já reconheceu o substituto de Rabicho.

Voldemort riu e fez um sinal, Draco tirou a máscara revelando seu rosto. Harry não queria acreditar naquilo, ele realmente o havia traído. Ele olhou o loiro de cima a baixo, tentando descobrir algum sinal que lhe dissesse que era um impostor que estava ali. Seria muito fácil Voldemort seqüestrá-lo e usar a Poção Polissuco. Foi então que ele tirou a capa e Harry viu o cordão e a aliança, agora, não adiantava mais negar, era ele mesmo que estava ali, e tinha caído direitinho no plano deles.

Voldemort fez outro sinal e os Comensais, que até então estavam parados observando, avançaram para cima dos outros integrantes da Ordem, deixando os três se olhando.

- Você primeiro. --- Voldemort riu chegando para trás.

Draco se posicionou na frente de Harry, que percebeu algo estranho nos olhos dele, mas agora estava decidido a não se deixar levar pelo olhar de Malfoy.

**----- DRACO POV -----**

Eu não tenho a menos idéia do que está acontecendo. Quando me dei conta estava vestido de Comensal da Morte, na Floresta Proibida. Lembro-me de ouvir Voldemort comentar alguma coisa sobre o Harry e eu. Alguma coisa ele vai armar e eu estou metido no meio.

Agora estou seguindo Voldemort pela floresta, ele usou a Maldição Imperius em mim e por mais que eu tente resistir, eu não consigo. Ele está poderoso demais. Harry está parado na minha frente, mas tenho certeza que vai perceber que estou sendo controlado.

Estou indo duelar com ele, mas eu não quero! Eu não posso! Mas eu não consigo... Não tenho poder suficiente para resistir a essa maldição dele...

- Você é um completo idiota Potter! Achou mesmo que eu iria me apaixonar por você? Por você? Hahahaha!

Sim, eu disse isso, apesar de estar usando todas as minhas forças para não obedecer. Fui me aproximando dele e estava vendo lágrimas de ódio nos olhos dele.

- Você caiu direitinho no plano...

Eu segurei o queixo dele, olhando naqueles olhos verde-esmeralda e vendo aquele ódio que estava me matando. Como ele não percebia que eu estava sendo controlado? Ele tinha que perceber!

Foi então que ele avançou pra cima de mim e nós ficamos ali no chão, ele me batendo e eu nele. Aquilo não podia continuar daquele jeito. Ele tinha que perceber, se não íamos acabar nos matando e essa era a idéia de Voldemort.

- Mas que merda Harry! Que espécie de auror é você que não percebe quando uma pessoa está sendo controlada por uma Maldição?

Finalmente eu consegui sair do controle de Voldemort e gritei isso. Ele parou de tentar me bater na hora e, pelo que parece, percebeu o que realmente estava acontecendo. Ouvi Voldemort se enfurecer e jogar Harry para longe, em seguida, ele se aproximou de onde eu estava caído e lançou em mim a Maldição Cruciatus. Então, veio aquela dor insuportável, eu gritava e me contorcia no chão e quando percebi que iria perder a consciência, a dor parou. Abri meus olhos e vi Harry e ele duelando. À minha volta, os Comensais e a Ordem duelavam e eu via vários bruxos caindo de ambos os lados.

Demorei um tempo pra me recuperar e quando me recuperei, sentei e ouvi um grito de mulher. Voldemort havia finalmente caído. Ele estava no chão, sangrando, inconsciente, vítima do feitiço Sectusempra. Uma chama subiu e em questão de minutos o Lorde das Trevas era apenas cinzas. Tentei olhar quem foi que lançou a chama, que veio do meio dos que duelavam, e foi... Sirius Black?

Não tive muito tempo para confirmar se foi realmente ele ou se foi apenas alucinação, pois Harry estava vindo até mim, quando foi atingido pela Maldição Cruciatus. Quem a lançou foi Belatriz Lestrange, que estava cheia de ódio porque seu lorde havia morrido. Ela lançou mais duas vezes seguidas e eu, não se de onde tirei forças, lancei a Sectusempra nela, que caiu no chão sangrando. Aproximei-me dela e disse:

- Veja que honra estou lhe dando... Morrerá igual ao seu lorde!

Virei as costas, deixando agonizando e corri até Harry, que se encontrava inconsciente no chão. Cheguei a achar que ele estava morto, até Lupin se aproximar e me mandar levá-lo até o hospital St Mungus.

Saí correndo com ele nos braços, peguei a Firebolt, mas ao invés de levá-lo ao hospital, o levei para a minha casa. Não sei exatamente porque fiz isso, acho que foi porque achei que lá seria muita confusão. Cheguei e subi para o meu quarto. Tirei a roupa dele e o coloquei deitado na minha cama. Iria esperar ele acordar. Eu sabia que ele iria acordar, mas mesmo assim, chamei um curandeiro do St Mungus.

Depois de examiná-lo ele disse que ele ficaria bem, mas que devido à intensidade do feitiço era bem provável que ele ficasse com seqüelas. Assim que o curandeiro saiu, deitei ao lado dele e acabei dormindo.

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da autora:**

**HI-HO!**

**Esse demorou um pouquinho pra sair não?**

**Bem, eu tive vestibular e final de ano na escola e por isso esse demorou. **

**Na verdade eu tinha escrito um único capítulo (e ainda não terminei ele) que seria este 5º, mas resolvi dividi-lo em dois. Eu sei que esse ficou pequeno, mas espero que tenham gostado dele.**

**O 6º capítulo, como eu disse, era pra ser um único capítulo com esse do duelo, mas como mudou o assunto eu dividi e aviso que ele já ta quase pronto.Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar pra postar, porque tenho vestibular dia 18, 19 e 20, mas espero que eu não demore muito.**

**Agradeço novamente as reviews e peço que continuem comentando, porque eu adooooooro! **

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Bloody Kissus**

**_K-CHAN_**


	7. Será o fim ou o recomeço?

Capítulo 6 –Será o fim ou o recomeço? 

Harry acordou cheio de dores pelo corpo, se virou com dificuldade e encostou em alguém, que logo se levantou. Quando abriu os olhos viu um rapaz loiro que sorria para ele.

- Finalmente você acordou!

- O que foi?

- Você dormiu por três dias. Eu já estava ficando preocupado!

- Er... Quem é você?

- O que?

- Quem é você? Onde eu estou?

- Harry! Pára com essa brincadeira!

- Não estou brincando!

- Então... Você não lembra de nada?

- Mais ou menos... Minha cabeça ta confusa.

Draco respirou fundo, o curandeiro não tinha dito nada sobre ele perder a memória. Pensou em como agir e resolveu começar devagar a lembrar a ele.

- Do que você lembra?

- Meu nome e que sou um bruxo, o resto está muito enrolado.

- Bem, há três dias você matou Voldemort e levou três crucios. Deve ser por isso que não se lembra de nada.

- Sei quem é Voldemort... Não lembro de ter matado ele, nada disso... Por que não me diz quem é você?

- Eu sou Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy... Esse nome não me trás uma boa sensação, mas o Draco... Não sei...

- Não consegue lembrar de mim?

Harry o olhou, forçando a memória, mas só conseguiu uma forte dor de cabeça.

- Me conte mais sobre você.

- Bem, na escola nós éramos inimigos, até que na noite de formatura, bem... Foi só uma noite que tivemos.

- O que? Eu e você?

- É... Depois disso não nos vimos mais, até alguns meses atrás quando começamos a namorar.

- Namorar? --- ele olhou incrédulo. --- Eu nunca namoraria um dos meus maiores inimigos!

- O que?

- Agora eu lembrei de você Malfoy!

- Ei! Nós mudamos isso, não se lembra?

- Não! Onde eu estou?

- Na minha casa.

- Vou voltar pra Ordem! --- levantou, mas quase caiu.

- Você não pode sair assim! --- o segurou.

- Não vou ficar aqui com você!

- Tudo bem! --- Draco começou a se irritar. --- Se você quer voltar eu te levo.

Draco o enlaçou pela cintura, aparatando na porta da Ordem, pegou Harry no colo, ouvindo os seus protestos, e entrou. Ao entrar todos vieram ao encontro deles, alguns pediam desculpas para o loiro.

- Alguém pode me dizer como o Malfoy conhece a nossa sede?

Todos olharam para Harry sem entender e em seguida para Draco, pedindo explicações.

- Ele não lembra de nada que aconteceu... --- ele tentava esconder o olhar triste. --- Deve ter sido por causa dos crucios.

Pegaram Harry e o levaram para um quarto. Draco virou as costas para sair, mas Hermione correu até ele e o impediu.

- Aonde você vai?

- Embora...

- Mas e o Harry?

- Ele voltou a me odiar. Tenho certeza que não vai me querer aqui. --- disse seco.

- Draco! Ele não se lembra!

- Como ele não lembra do que sente por mim? Pensei que ele me amasse!

- Isso deve ser temporário.

- Pelo que eu saiba mexeram com a cabeça dele, não com o coração! --- abriu a porta.

- Draco fique! Por favor!

- Não vou conseguir ficar aqui com ele me tratando desse jeito. --- tirou a aliança e a entregou a Hermione. --- Entregue isso a ele, quem sabe ajude-o a lembrar.

Draco saiu e antes que Hermione pudesse impedi-lo ele aparatou. Ela ficou parada um tempo pensando no que fazer e subiu para o quarto de Harry.

- Mione, onde você estava?

- Conversando com o Draco.

- O que? --- ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Harry, você não lembra, mas muita coisa aconteceu entre vocês dois. --- ela sentou na cama. --- Ele pediu para que eu lhe entregasse isso.

Ela entregou a aliança a Harry e saiu. Ele ficou olhando para ela sem entender e percebeu que tinha uma no seu dedo. Pegou as duas, observando-as, pensando no que aquilo significava. Tentou se lembrar, mas toda a vez que tentava sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Desistiu e dormiu.

----------

Passou semanas e nada de Harry se lembrar. Hermione tentava ajudar, mas não adiantava.

- Ora vamos Harry! Não consegue se lembrar de nada?

- Não e cada vez que eu tento, acabo com uma baita dor de cabeça!

- Então por que não se reaproxima do Draco? Quem sabe isso ajuda...

- Não consigo me imaginar com ele!

- Como não? Eu sei que você lembra da noite de formatura!

- Lembro, mas agora é diferente!

- Não é nada diferente! --- ela se irritou.

- Tudo bem, ele pode vir.

- E quem disse que ele vai querer vir? Ele veio varias vezes e você o ignorou!

- E o que você quer que eu faça então?

- Quero que você e esforce um pouquinho para ter as suas lembranças de volta! Escuta, eu já tentei de tudo! Sem contar que não quero mais ver ele sofrendo por causa dessa sua criancice. Você pode não acreditar, ou melhor, não querer acreditar, mas o Draco é uma boa pessoa!

Hermione saiu do quarto, deixando Harry sentado na cama sem saber como agir. Olhou para Edwiges que devolveu o olhar com reprovação. Depois de muito pensar resolveu fazer alguma coisa. Pegou uma pena e um pergaminho e escreveu:

Malfoy, 

_Se ainda estiver disposto a tentar, me encontre às 20:00 horas no Três Vassouras em Hogsmead. _

Harry 

- Entregue isso ao Malfoy.

Harry amarrou a carta na perna dela e a soltou, em seguida se arrumou e desceu encontrando com Hermione e os gêmeos na cozinha jantando.

- Já pensou em algo? --- ela perguntou assim que ele sentou à mesa, com um prato.

- Mandei uma carta ao Malfoy, propondo que ele me encontrasse no Três Vassouras. Vamos ver se isso resolverá alguma coisa.

- Eu espero que sim. Amanhã cedo estarei voltando para Hogwarts. Espero mesmo que dê tudo certo. --- ela levantou saindo.

- Nós também. --- os gêmeos sorriram.

----------

Draco estava deitado em sua cama olhando o cordão que Harry lhe dera. Pelo jeito tudo estava acabado. Já tinha tentado tudo, mas nem vê-lo Harry queria.

Suspirou, com uma lágrima rolando pelo rosto pálido e se levantou jogando o cordão na cama. Ao entrar no banheiro escutou um barulho na janela e reconheceu a coruja branca que batia. Correu para abri-la e, assim que ela entrou, pousando sobre a sua cama, ele tirou a carta da perna dela e leu.

Então Harry estava disposto a vê-lo e tentar novamente. Ainda existia uma chance! Olhou no relógio e já eram 19:00 horas. Tomou um banho rápido, se arrumou e, às 20:00 horas em ponto, estava na porta do Três Vassouras.

Ao entrar procurou por Harry e o encontrou sentado em uma mesa, num canto escuro da taverna. Foi até ele e puxou uma cadeira, sentando.

Como fazia semanas que não o via, teve uma vontade incontrolável de agarrá-lo, mas sabia que se fizesse isso estava tudo perdido. Percebeu como ele estava diferente, tinha o rosto um tanto abatido. Ficou preocupado.

- Está disposto a tentar então.

- Eu estava a ponto de desistir, quando a sua carta chegou. Fiquei novamente esperançoso.

- Bem, vamos começar então... --- tirou as alianças do bolso e as colocou sobre a mesa. --- Me fale sobre elas.

- Foi no Natal que contamos a todos sobre o nosso relacionamento. Eu lhe dei a aliança representando um compromisso mais sério comigo e você a aceitou.

Harry fechou os olhos tentando lembrar, mas novamente uma forte dor de cabeça veio, o fazendo desistir.

- E eu? O que lhe dei?

- Isso... --- colocou a mão no pescoço, mas percebeu que tinha esquecido o cordão em casa. --- Droga!

- O que foi?

- Esqueci lá em casa... Vem comigo! --- levantou, puxando Harry para fora da taverna.

- Ei! Pra onde você pensa que está me levando?

- Pra minha casa. Tenho certeza que se você vir o cordão se lembrará.

- E quem te disse que eu vou com você?

- Harry! Você que lembrar ou não?

- Tudo bem...

Draco sorriu e enlaçou a cintura dele, aparatando antes que ele pudesse reclamar. Aparataram na porta da casa do loiro, que puxou um Harry curioso para dentro.

- Essa casa me é bem familiar...

- Viu só, já está melhorando!

Eles atravessaram a sala, onde alguns retratos de Lucius e Narcisa o olhavam feio, e subiram uma escada, que dava em um longo corredor com algumas portas. Entraram na porta do meio, onde era o quarto de Draco.

Ao entrar, Harry viu Edwiges pousada sobre a cama, que assim que o viu, voou até ele. Draco viu que ela estava sentada em cima do cordão.

- Ah! Sua coruja esperta! Será que você fez de propósito?

Ela voou até o loiro e pousou no seu ombro, lhe dando uma carinhosa bicadinha na orelha, em seguida saiu voando pela janela.

Draco pegou o cordão e aproximou-se de Harry lhe entregando. Ao pegá-lo, o moreno estremeceu. Aquele era exatamente o tipo de presente que ele daria para alguém que gostasse. Nesse momento percebei que sentia uma grande afeição por Draco.

- Draco... Não consigo lembrar.

- Vamos Harry! Tenho certeza que consegue! Já ate melhorou, me chamou de Draco. --- sorriu. --- Talvez tenha outra coisa que te faça lembrar.

- E o que é?

Draco se aproximou mais dele e, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o beijou. Harry tentou se soltar, mas vendo que não iria conseguir, acabou por corresponder o beijo, que o deixou extasiado.

Várias sensações se apoderaram dele, o deixando mais confuso ainda. Ele se afastou ofegando.

- Isso não adiantou... --- ele ofegou olhando naqueles olhos prateados que o estavam deixando tonto.

- Ora vamos Harry... --- o imprensou na parede e sussurrou no seu ouvido. --- Você tem que lembrar dos nossos beijos... --- beijou a orelha dele, sentindo-o estremecer. --- De todas as vezes que a gente... --- ele passou a mão por dentro da camisa do moreno.

- Draco... Pára... --- segurou a mão dele, se afastando um pouco. --- Eu sei que sinto algo por você, mas não sei dizer exatamente o que é.

- Só de lembrar disso já me deixa feliz!

Draco o pegou no colo e o colocou deitado na cama. Sentou ao lado, tirando a camisa e subiu em cima dele, o beijando.

- Agora eu vou te dar uns detalhes a mais para te ajudar a lembrar. --- tirou a camisa dele.

- Toda vez que tenho lembrar de alguma coisa, minha cabeça parece que vai explodir.

- Quem sabe quando você estiver bem relaxado isso passe. --- beijando os ombros dele.

- Não sei... Eu...

O loiro o calou com um beijo e se afastou tirando o resto da roupa. Tirou a de Harry e o colocou sentado em seu colo, o beijando. Alí ficaram, trocando carícias e beijos, até Harry levantar e sentar no membro dele, gemendo. Draco estava morrendo de saudades dele. Nessas semanas, esteve tão perto e tão longe dele que estava quase enlouquecendo e por isso parou de ir lá. Mas agora, depois de tudo, de quase perdê-lo, ele estava novamente em seus braços e iria aproveitar o máximo, pois sentia que a qualquer minuto ele poderia sair dali.

Chegaram juntos ao clímax e caíram exaustos na cama. Draco o abraçou forte, como se soltá-lo significasse perdê-lo para sempre.

- Desculpe... Mas ainda não lembrei...

- Amanhã quando você acordar, irá se lembrar de tudo.

- Será?

- Eu espero... ---sorriu olhando para o teto. --- E mesmo se não lembrar, poderemos começar tudo de novo não? --- esperou ele responder, mas não houve resposta. --- Harry?

Ele o olhou e o moreno já tinha dormido. Apenas sorriu e se aconchegou no outro, dormindo também.

_**Continua...**_

**

* * *

Nota da autora:**

**HI-HO!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que eu não sabia o que fazer com o Harry, sem contar que meu computador não andou ajudando muito. Também tive um problema e fiquei sem internet por todo esse tempo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Ele já tava pronto à tempos!**

**O que acham? Será que o Harry vai recuperar a memória já? Huhuhuhuhu**

**Para saber isso, aguardem o próximo capítulo! **

**Por hora é só, mas um aviso: Preparem seus corações para o próximo capítulo!**

**Bloody Kissus**

_**K-CHAN**_


	8. Lembranças: Parte 1

_**Capítulo 7 –Lembranças (Parte 1)**_

Draco acordou com a luz do sol batendo no seu rosto, espreguiçou-se e virou para abraçar o corpo que dormia ao seu lado, mas a única coisa que pegou foram os lençóis. Levantou-se um pouco confuso e procurou Harry por toda a casa, mas não o encontrou em nenhum lugar. Ele tinha ido embora. "Mas por que ele fez isso?" ele pensou voltando irritado para o quarto e se vestindo, ia tirar isso a limpo. Aparatou na porta da Ordem e entrou, dando de cara com os gêmeos.

- Nossa Draco, que cara é essa? --- perguntou Fred estranhando o mau-humor, pra quem passou a noite se "divertindo". --- Cara de quem comeu e não gostou! --- os dois riram.

- Onde ele está? --- quase bateu nos dois pela brincadeira.

- O Harry? --- disseram provocando-o.

- Claro! Quem mais seria?

- No quarto dele. --- disseram.

Draco empurrou os dois pra longe e subiu rápido as escadas, escancarando a porta do quarto do moreno.

- Por que você fez isso?

- O que? --- Harry tomou um grande susto e se levantou rápido da cama. --- Fiz o que?

- Saiu daquele jeito! Achei que tínhamos coisas para conversar!

- Mesmo?

- Eu achei que tínhamos alguma coisa!

- Lembra quando eu lhe disse que sentia algo por você, mas que não sabia dizer o que era?

- Claro!

- Bem, eu descobri o que é... E antes que você pergunte já vou lhe dizer. --- fez-se um breve silencio. --- O que eu sinto por você é somente _desejo_, nada mais.

- O q-que? --- Draco gaguejou.

- Desejo!

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Pois saiba que é uma péssima brincadeira!

- Pois saiba que eu estou falando muito sério!

- Você esta querendo me dizer que tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente foi puro desejo seu? --- se irritando mais.

- Creio que o que _você diz_ que aconteceu foi só desejo.

- Você me iludiu todo esse tempo dizendo que me amava só pra saciar seus desejos?

À medida que Draco falava, sua raiva ia crescendo e tomando conta dele e antes que Harry pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Draco acertou um soco no seu rosto, fazendo seus óculos voarem longe.

- Como você consegue ser tão desprazível Potter!

Harry revidou o soco e logo os dois estavam se "embolando" no chão. Os gêmeos apareceram e, com muita dificuldade, separaram os dois.

- O que aconteceu com vocês dois? --- Fred perguntou, tentando segurar Draco.

- Foi ele que me bateu primeiro! Eu só revidei! --- Harry disse, sendo segurado por Jorge.

- Ah vai se fuder Potter! --- se soltou de Fred. --- Pra mim chega! Cansei de ser um brinquedinho na sua mão! --- meteu a mão no bolso e tirou o cordão, jogando-o aos pés do moreno. --- E eu também não quero mais isso! --- virou as costas e saiu batendo a porta.

- Minha nossa! O que houve aqui? --- disse Jorge soltando Harry.

- Nada! --- pegou os óculos no chão. --- Reparo!

- Harry você tem noção do que acabou de fazer? --- Fred não estava acreditando

- Ah sumam daqui vocês dois!

Harry empurrou os gêmeos para fora do quarto e se jogou na cama. Quando disse a Draco tudo aquilo, se sentiu péssimo. Ele sabia que não era verdade que o que sentia era apenas desejo, mas enquanto não se lembrasse não ia fazer nada. Estava muito confuso.

Depois de se acalmar, levantou e foi pedir desculpas aos gêmeos, afinal ele tinha sido muito grosso com eles, que só queriam ajudar. Encontrou-os se agarrando na sala e pelo jeito, não tinham dado a mínima pra ele. Não se lembrava quando haviam dito a ele que estavam juntos, mas, por um breve momento, viu na sua mente uma cena dos dois se beijando e as caras de "não acredito" dele, Rony e... Draco? "O que Draco estava fazendo ali?" Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, os gêmeos pararam de se beijar e o olharam.

- Er... Desculpem-me... Eu estava irritado e acabei descontando em vocês.

- Não ligamos pra isso. --- responderam.

- Não tem mais ninguém em casa?

- Não.

- Faz tempo que as únicas pessoas que eu vejo aqui são vocês e a Mione. Cadê o resto?

- Depois que você matou Voldemort, tem muita coisa pra se resolver! --- Fred se levantou, sendo seguido por Jorge.

- Ah sim! Bem, agora vou deixar vocês à sós. --- virou as costas, mas os gêmeos vieram correndo e o seguraram.

- Você vem com a gente! --- arrastaram Harry pra fora.

- Pra onde vocês vão me levar?

- Já que você não lembra de nada, resolvemos tomar umas medidas um pouco mais... Hum... Digamos... --- Fred começou.

- Drásticas! --- Jorge completou.

Aparataram num quarto, que Harry reconheceu ser no Beco Diagonal. Foi até a janela e viu que estava acima da loja dos gêmeos.

- O que viemos fazer aqui? --- ele perguntou confuso.

- Nós trouxemos uma coisa pra cá... --- começou Fred.

- Que temos certeza que vai te ajudar muito. --- terminou Jorge que entregou uma penseira a ele. --- Nós andamos estudando algumas lembranças nossas...

- E separamos umas que vai te ajudar a lembrar. Temos uma teoria sobre o que está acontecendo com você... --- disse Fred a colocando na mesa.

- Mas só poderemos lhe contar o que é quando você terminar de ver todas elas. --- disse Jorge voltando com algumas garrafinhas nas mãos, antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi... Vão me colocar pra ver as lembranças de vocês?

- Exatamente! --- responderam.

- E por que não podem me dizer essa teoria antes de eu ver tudo?

- Porque queremos ver se é verdadeira. --- respondeu Jorge.

- Vamos entrar primeiro na minha lembrança.

Ao dizer isso, Fred jogou o conteúdo da primeira garrafinha na penseira e empurrou Harry para dentro dela.

Os dois aterrissaram na sala de reuniões da mansão. Todos se encontravam ali, menos Harry. Ele percebeu que alguma coisa ruim havia acontecido e prestou bastante atenção no que dizia Hermione, quando ela se levantou.

- Já faz dois dias que ele não dá notícia. Alguma coisa aconteceu! --- ela disse com ar de impaciência.

- Eu concordo com você Mione. --- Lupin se pronunciou. --- Aquilo devia mesmo ser uma armadilha. O que você viu lá de estranho Tonks?

- Só percebi que tudo estava ocorrendo bem demais pra ser sincera.

- Já investigou? --- ele perguntou a Quim.

- Sim, nada de anormal. Interrogamos o tal de Lock, mas ele disse que nem viu o Harry. --- respondeu Quim. --- E pode ter certeza de que usamos todos os métodos para extrair as informações dele.

- Então só nos resta investigar mais. Reunião encerrada.

Todos foram saindo da sala e Harry e Fred o seguiram.

- Onde eu estou?

- Você saiu numa missão para proteger um tal de Lock e sumiu. Isso foi logo depois do seu aniversário.

- Eu lembro do meu aniversário, mas não lembro disso.

- Venha logo que acho que vai lembrar.

Eles estavam descendo as escadas, quando ouviram um grito vindo do hall. Ao chegarem lá, Harry se viu parado na porta, com Hermione o abraçando.

- O que aconteceu com você? --- Lupin entrou correndo.

- Fui seqüestrado por um comensal.

- E o pegou?

- Não... Ele fugiu! Vou me deitar... Estou muito cansado...

Harry se viu subir as escadas com um olhar confuso, igual o de agora. Sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça e foi puxado de volta para o quarto.

- Você está bem? --- Jorge aproximou-se.

- Sim, e eu... Me lembrei disso! Foi o Draco que me seqüestrou, mas não lembro do que aconteceu enquanto eu estava com ele.

- Tudo bem, já é um grande avanço! --- Fred sorriu.

- Agora vamos na minha lembrança!

Jorge despejou o conteúdo do segundo frasco e puxou Harry novamente pra dentro da penseira. Aterrissaram, desta vez, na sala da mansão, onde todos se encontravam conversando, inclusive ele e os gêmeos.

- Isso foi há algumas semanas depois do seu seqüestro. --- Jorge explicou.

De repente tudo aconteceu muito rápido. A campainha tocou, os gritos da Srª Black começaram e em seguida a exclamação de Lupin, fazendo com que todos corressem até ele.

- Vem, vamos segui-los!

Quando chegaram ao hall viram Lupin apontando a varinha para Malfoy, enquanto os outros se aproximavam, com as varinhas erguidas.

- Por que isso professor? --- Malfoy deu um sorrisinho maldoso. ---- Que boas vindas são essas?

- Não seja ridículo Malfoy! --- agora os outros imprensaram o loiro na parede. --- O que veio fazer aqui?

- Por que Lupin perguntou isso a ele? Será que não é óbvio? --- Harry estava notando a sua ausência.

- Harry Harry... Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente. Você acha que o Draco arriscaria o pescoço assim? Lupin sabe disso.

- Mas então... O que ele ta fazendo aí?

- Fica quieto e olha!

Harry se viu descer as escadas, o pedido de Malfoy e depois subir com ele. Quando foi subir as escadas, Jorge o impediu.

- Ei! E o resto?

- Infelizmente não ouvimos... --- respondeu com cara de tristeza.

- Como não ouviram? Vocês sempre dão um jeito pra tudo! --- Harry ficou indignado.

- É, mas seu feitiço repelente foi forte!

- Então acaba aqui?

- Não...

De repente o lugar se tornou um borrão e Harry percebeu que o tempo estava sendo adiantado. Em seguida se viu descer as escadas e convocar uma reunião. Depois viu o joguinho dos gêmeos e, cada vez que forçava para lembrar, sua cabeça doía de tal forma, que quando voltou para o quarto achou que ia desmaiar.

- E então? --- os gêmeos perguntaram ansiosos.

- Lembrei disso tudo... E acho que vou desmaiar... --- caiu sentando na cama.

- Hum... Ok! Acho que já foi o bastante por hoje. --- disse Jorge.

- Não! Vamos continuar! Eu tenho que lembrar de tudo!

- Olha Harry, pelo que percebemos, nós estamos certos das nossas suspeitas. --- começou Fred.

- Portanto, se você receber muitas lembranças juntas, sua mente vai surtar. --- completou Jorge. --- E também as próximas lembranças são fortes.

Antes que Harry pudesse reclamar, aparataram na Ordem e o levaram para o quarto. Harry estava se sentindo tão cansado que ao deitar quase adormeceu.

- É melhor relaxar bem para amanhã.

Os gêmeos disseram isso e desceram, satisfeitos, deixando Harry adormecido.

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da autora:**

**HI-HO!**

**Primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar pelo capítulo anterior. O que aconteceu foi que meu computador deu um problema e não salvou o documento revisado e eu não percebi. Desculpem! . **

**Agora, sobre esse capítulo, espero que gostem dele. Depois dessa briguinha do nosso querido insensível Harry com o nosso amado Draco, ficamos na dúvida de que se mesmo ele lembrando de tudo, o Draco vai perdoá-lo.**

**Bem, é isso. Comentem!**

**Bloody Kissus**

_**K-CHAN**_


	9. Lembranças: Parte 2

**Capítulo 8 –Lembranças (Parte 2)**

Harry acordou no dia seguinte novamente com dor de cabeça. Aquilo estava ficando freqüente, mas dessa vez estava pior. Virou na cama tentando relaxar, mas a cenas que tinha visto com os gêmeos voltaram a aparecer, só que desta vez ele não era um telespectador, tudo estava acontecendo com ele. Viu alguns flashes do seqüestro e da conversa com Draco, mas nada que fizesse algum sentido.

Ele levantou e foi tomar um banho para relaxar. Depois desceu, indo tomar café e encontrou os gêmeos na cozinha.

- Bom dia! --- eles disseram.

- Dia! --- Harry sentou-se.

- E então? Como está? --- Fred perguntou lhe passando torrada.

- Tirando a dor de cabeça estou ótimo!

- E sua mente clareou? --- Jorge passou o suco.

- Um pouco, lembrei até de umas coisas entre eu e o Malfoy.

- Ora vamos Harry! Pare de chama-lo assim! --- disse Jorge.

- Ontem mesmo você estava chamando-o de Draco. --- comentou Fred.

- Isso não importa! Eu tenho que continuar vendo as lembranças! --- Harry desconversou.

- Tudo bem, mas só depois do almoço. --- disse Fred terminando de comer.

- Mas por que?

- Porque temos que fazer umas coisas antes. Nos encontre às 13:00 horas, lá na loja. --- Jorge levantou saindo com Fred.

Harry terminou de comer e só então se deu conta de que estava sozinho na enorme mansão. Começou a pensar novamente onde estava o resto das pessoas. Era muito estranho todo mundo desaparecer assim.

Subiu as escadas e foi até o sótão, onde ficava Bicuço. Aquele costumava a ser o quarto de Sirius, isto é, quando ele não estava com Lupin.

Ao entrar percebeu que estava muito sujo, graças a Bicuço. Havia ossos e sangue espalhados por todo o chão. Aproximou-se do hipogrifo, que parecia triste, lhe acariciando.

- Saudade dele não é? Eu também... --- jogou um rato. --- To precisando tanto dele... Gostaria de saber como ele agiria se estivesse na minha situação.

Foi até a cama e deitou, ficando ali horas pensando. Quando percebeu, já estava atrasado para encontrar os gêmeos.

- Monstro! --- Harry o chamou e ele logo apareceu. --- Limpe o quarto.

- Monstro não pode limpar.

- E por que não?

- Aquele animal nojento não permite! --- Monstro apontou seu longo dedo para Bicuço, que bufou.

- Do que está falando? --- perdendo a paciência.

- Ele tenta comer Monstro!

- Ele devia fazer isso... --- Harry olhou maldoso para Monstro. --- Dobby!

- Dobby está aqui meu senhor! --- Dobby apareceu imediatamente.

- Por favor, ajude o Monstro a limpar aqui.

- Mas é claro. Dobby faria até sozinho.

- Só quero que você limpe a parte onde está o Bicuço, pois ele quer comer o Monstro.

- Sim senhor!

Harry saiu apressado da casa e aparatou já no quarto dos gêmeos, onde deu de cara com os dois na cama quase nus. Eles logo pararam o que faziam e sorriram para Harry.

- Que caras são essas?

- Achamos que não viria mais. --- disse Fred.

- Então estávamos nos distraindo um pouquinho. --- disse Jorge sentando.

- Que susto! Com as caras que fizeram eu achei que fossem me pedir pra participar.

- E não quer? --- sorriram maliciosos.

- O que? --- se assustou.

- Brincadeirinha! --- disseram. --- se bem que se você quisesse... ---começou Fred. --- Não teríamos objeções. --- Jorge sorriu.

- Vocês são doidos...

- Nem tanto, gostamos de aproveitar a vida.

- Hum... Ok então...

Os gêmeos levantaram e se vestiram. Jorge foi buscar as coisas, enquanto Fred arrumava a cama e a mesa.

- Vamos a primeira lembrança. --- disse Jorge voltando e colocando tudo sobre a mesa.

- E sobre o que é?

- Mais um dia comum na casa. --- respondeu Fred derramando o conteúdo da primeira garrafa na penseira.

- E o que tem de importante nisso?

- Você verá. --- disseram juntos.

Fred puxou Harry para dentro e aterrissaram na escada, se Jorge não o tivesse segurado, ele teria rolado escadaria abaixo. Viu os gêmeos passando por eles e os seguiram até os dois pararem na porta na sala e começarem a rir. Curioso, Harry passou por eles e ficou chocado com o que viu. No sofá estava ele e Draco, sendo que este beijava o seu pescoço, enquanto ria e falava alguma coisa. O que realmente surpreendeu Harry foi quando o loiro lhe mordeu a orelha e ele se jogou em cima dele, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Ainda parado na porta, viu os gêmeos se aproximarem e falarem alguma coisa que fez com que Draco levantasse e começasse a brigar com eles, enquanto todos riam.

Antes que pudesse se aproximar mais, Fred o puxou e voltaram. Harry estava com sua dor-de-cabeça constante.

- Lembrou? --- perguntaram.

- Não! E o pior...

- Pior? --- se aproximaram.

- Eu sentia tudo o que o Draco fazia em mim.

- Muito bom! Confirmou nossas suspeitas! --- Jorge declarou feliz.

- Que suspeitas?

- Depois contamos, agora vamos continuar com as lembranças.

Fred derramou o conteúdo da segunda garrafa e Harry e Jorge mergulharam.

Estavam na sala, toda enfeitada para o Natal, e todos estavam reunidos conversando, inclusive ele e Draco. A partir daí tudo deixou Harry chocado. Viu a declaração de Draco, ouviu toda a história que contaram e por último ele e o loiro se trancando no quarto. Isso o deixou mais confuso do que já estava. Por que não conseguia lembrar? Quando percebeu já estava de volta no quarto e os gêmeos o olhavam preocupados.

- Você está bem Harry? --- perguntaram.

- Por que eu não consigo lembrar disso? Por que eu lembro de tudo, menos dessas cenas entre o Draco e eu?

- Olha Harry, isso só podemos falar depois. --- disse Fred sério.

- E por que? Eu quero saber agora!

- Só falta uma lembrança. Tenho certeza que você agüenta. --- Jorge tentou convencê-lo.

- Tudo bem, uma lembrança e só!

- Se prepare, porque essa é forte.

Jorge derramou o conteúdo da última garrafa e Harry entrou com Fred.

Estavam na cozinha, onde todos estavam almoçando, menos ele e Draco.

- Onde está o Harry? --- a Srª Weasley perguntou.

- Deve estar aproveitando. --- Jorge sussurrou para Fred que riu.

- Eu ouvi isso! --- disse ela batendo com a colher de pau na cabeça dele.

- Aiii! Mas é verdade mamãe!

Neste momento, uma coruja negra entrou e deixou uma carta sobre Lupin que leu em voz alta. A seguir, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Harry e Draco entraram na cozinha, ele leu a carta e Quim prendeu o loiro. Viu-se discutindo com todos por causa de Draco.

- Eu o protegi?

- Você acreditava nele.

- Eu era um idiota que se deixou levar pelo teatro de um Malfoy... --- disse ao ver Quim morto.

- Vamos adiantar... --- Fred sorriu.

Mais uma vez ele viu a neblina tomar conta do local e, quando ela passou, viu-se na Floresta Proibida, no meio de um campo de batalha. Viu sua luta com Draco e percebeu o que não tinha percebido quando estava lá.

- Ele está sob a Império.

- Sim, e sua raiva era tamanha que não foi capaz de perceber isso na hora.

Viu o desenrolar da batalha, mas quando Belatrix o atacou com os crucios, começou a sentir na própria pele e aos poucos foi perdendo a consciência.

_**Continua...**_

_**Nota da autora:**_

**Demorei? É, eu sei... Peço mil desculpas, mas o único pc que está funcionando aqui foi formatado e também eu troquei de internet, aí dá todo um trabalho.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu tentei não ser repetitiva nas lembranças e espero que não tenha ficado chato.**

**Quanto ao próximo capítulo, já comecei a escrever e espero logo postá-lo aqui!**

**Quanto a fic, só tenho a dizer que está acabando. Creio que ainda tenha, pelo menos uns três capítulos.**

**Por hora é só. Comentem!  
**


	10. Traição

_**Capítulo 9 –Traição**_

Quando acordou, Harry estava em sua cama e não fazia idéia de como tinha ido parar ali, nem quanto tempo dormiu. Sentou-se na cama, pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Seus pensamentos vagaram por tudo o que tinha acontecido recentemente. Todas as suas lembranças haviam voltado e se fixou na briga que tivera com Draco. O que tinha dito a ele não era verdade e teria que se desculpar o mais rápido possível.

Levantou, tomou banho e se vestiu, descendo em seguida. Quando chegou à porta, os gêmeos o impediram de sair.

- E então? --- perguntaram juntos.

- Lembrei de tudo. Obrigado.

- Que bom! --- sorriram. --- Venha tomar café enquanto conversamos. --- Fred o puxou.

- Agora não, tenho que ir falar com o Draco.

- De jeito nenhum! --- disse Fred, o arrastando para a cozinha. --- Você primeiro tem que conversar conosco. Como pensa em explicar a ele o que houve? --- comentou Jorge ajudando o irmão.

Os gêmeos levaram Harry até a cozinha, o sentaram e passaram um pouco de comida a ele, enquanto contavam.

- Sabe, nós já estávamos ficando preocupados. Você dormiu umas 16 horas. --- disse Fred sentando ao lado dele.

- Mas vamos direto ao assunto. Comece Fred. --- disse Jorge sentando do outro lado de Harry.

- Bem, depois de um estudo, descobrimos que você levou uma variação do Obliviate. --- começou Fred.

- Mas como uma variação? Pelo que eu saiba, não existem variações desse feitiço. --- perguntou Harry comendo uma torrada.

- Quando a Bellatrix lhe lançou os crucios, ela também te lançou esse feitiço, com a intenção de que se você sobrevivesse esquecesse do que teve com o Draco. --- explicou Jorge.

- E por que isso? Se eu não iria me lembrar nada do que tive com ele, isso não iria me afetar em nada. --- disse Harry confuso.

- E quem disse que ela queria afetar você? --- disseram juntos sorrindo.

- Como assim? --- Harry estava mais confuso ainda.

- Eu acredito que a intenção dela foi de afetar o Draco e não você. --- Fred disse sério.

- Já eu acredito que a intenção dela era que vocês dois se matassem. HAHAHAHAHA! --- riu Jorge.

- Jorge! Estamos falando sério! --- Harry olhou feio para ele.

- Eu também! --- sorriu.

- Mas o que realmente importa é, que a partir daí descobrimos que para acabar com esse feitiço você teria que recebê-lo novamente pelas mãos da mesma que pessoa que lançou em você. --- continuou Fred.

- Então veio a pergunta: Como vamos resolver isso se a Bellatrix está morta? --- completou Jorge.

- Foi aí que veio a idéia da penseira, se você conseguisse sentir as sensações enquanto via as lembranças, talvez, quando você recebesse novamente o feitiço funcionasse. --- disse Fred sorrindo orgulhoso.

- Ahhh! --- Harry sorriu achando impressionante a inteligência dos dois. --- Mas vocês poderiam tem me mostrado só o duelo.

- Não, precisávamos descobrir se você sentia através das lembranças. --- Jorge sorriu.

- Mesmo assim poderia ter me mostrado só as últimas. --- disse Harry terminando de comer. --- Teria sido mais rápido.

- Ah, mas era tão engraçado quando você se via se pegando com o Draco. --- Os dois começaram a rir.

- Humph! --- Harry fechou a cara pros dois, mas depois sorriu. --- Como conseguiram descobrir tudo isso?

- Nós somos os gêmeos Weasley! --- sorriram orgulhosos.

- Hum... Ok! --- Harry sorriu. --- Obrigado de novo. Agora vou procurar o Draco.

- Boa sorte! --- sorriram para Harry quando ele saiu. --- Você vai precisar... --- entreolharam-se lembrando do que tinha visto na rua, no mesmo dia.

Harry saiu da casa e aparatou na mansão dos Malfoy, bem no quarto de Draco. Encontrou-o vazio, com a mesma aparência da ultima vez que tinha ido lá. Deu uma olhada geral e encontrou uns vidrinhos sobre a mesa de cabeceira, mas nada de Draco.

Resolveu procurá-lo no resto da casa, mas a encontrou vazia. Na cozinha encontrou uma porta que levava para o porão. Ficou muito curioso com o que poderia encontrar lá, afinal, durante toda a sua vida no mundo mágico, ouvira falar tantas histórias sobre as coisas que teriam lá. Entrou devagar e usou a Lumus para iluminar o local. Achara que após a prisão dos Malfoy a casa tinha sido revistada, mas pelo jeito se enganou, pois ali havia de tudo, desde simples objetos a perigosos artefatos das artes das trevas. Por um momento pensou que Draco talvez não soubesse da existência daquilo, mas logo reconheceu um vidrinho no meio de vários outros. Era um armário de poções e o vidro era igual ao que Harry viu no quarto do loiro e estava na seção de poções para dormir. Pelo jeito ele tinha ficado perturbado com a briga que tiveram.

Escutou um barulho no andar de cima e supôs que Draco tinha chegado. Subiu e quando entrou na sala viu que estava certo Draco chegou, mas não estava sozinho. Um homem, que Harry achou familiar, estava de mãos dadas com ele e pareciam muito íntimos. Quando Draco o viu, fechou a cara dizendo:

- O que faz aqui Potter?

- Eu vim falar com você... --- Harry olhou para o homem sério. --- Quem é ele?

- Não lembra? --- sorriu ironicamente.

- Não!

- Ele que é o seu ex Draco? --- o homem riu. --- Logo o Potter?

- Pois é... --- Draco suspirou sério.

- Ora potter, como não lembra de mim? Sou Blaise Zabini.

Harry finalmente reconheceu o homem. Draco havia namorado Zabini na época de Hogwarts. Pensando bem, achava que o loiro o havia traído quando ficou com ele na noite de formatura.

- O que está fazendo com ele Draco? --- perguntou olhando feio.

- Não lhe devo explicação nenhuma Potter! --- devolveu o olhar.

- Você não está com ele está?

- E se estiver? --- Zabini sorriu maldoso. --- O que você tem a ver com isso? --- puxou Draco, dando-lhe um beijo.

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da autora:**

**HI-HO!**

**Dessa vez eu não demorei muito!**

**Ta certo que o capítulo ficou pequeno, mas se eu fizesse maior ia dar muita informação ao mesmo tempo.**

**Estamos chegando ao final da fic. Eu sei, é triste... Mas ainda faltam, pelo menos uns três capítulos ok?**

**Talvez eu demore para postar o próximo, pois ando cheia de trabalhos. Desculpem.**

**Por hora é só.**

**Bloody Kissus**

**_K-CHAN_**


	11. Tempo

_**Capítulo 10 –Tempo**_

Harry ficou atônito quando Zabini simplesmente puxou Draco para um beijo. Ficou vermelho de raiva, mas se controlou.

- Suponho que tenho mais a ver com Draco do que você, Blaise Zabini...

Zabini soltou Draco e sorriu para Harry:

- Potter eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. --- virou para Draco. --- Vou deixar você resolver isso Draco.

- Sim, é melhor mesmo. --- Draco respondeu.

Zabini virou as costas e disse antes de sair:

- Até mais Potter! --- acenou sorrindo e saiu.

- Eu espero que não...

Harry sorriu sarcástico, evitando ao máximo olhar para Draco. O que aquele filho de uma mãe pensava estar fazendo? Num momento estava ao lado de Harry e no momento seguinte, que o mesmo não consiga lembrar muita coisa, ele se engraçava com qualquer outro. Ok! Poderia ser qualquer um, mas Blaise Zabini?

- O que veio fazer aqui Potter?

- Se importa realmente? --- Suspirou virando para fitar Draco. Sentiu seu estomago revirar, ao ver os lábios dele um pouco inchados.

- Depois dizem que grifinórios não tem cara de pau...

- Somos fiéis ao menos... Mesmo não lembrando do passado.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Você esqueceu que não temos mais nada? Caso não se lembre, você mesmo terminou tudo.

- Bom, não sei quanto a você, mas não consigo sair com outra pessoa gostando de alguém. Opa! Me esqueci... --- Harry balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse decepcionado. Levantou um olhar magoado. --- Você é um sonserino...

- E você acha que tem como continuar gostando de alguém que diz tudo aquilo a você? Opa! Me esqueci... --- imitou. --- Você é um grifinório, eu sou um sonserino, não sou otário.

- Está sendo otário agora... Porque desejo, se você não percebeu, é a única coisa que passa na cabeça de Zabini quando lembra de você...

- Estou acostumado com pessoas assim. --- comentou seco olhando para Harry e sentou no sofá.

- Então quer dizer que você sempre foi otário? --- comentou irônico, cruzando os braços.

- Com essas pessoas não tenho nenhum sentimento, é desejo mútuo.

- Graças a Merlin... Pelo menos, você não ama Zabini... Extremo mau gosto... --- Harry sorri irônico.

- Amar aquilo? --- Draco falou como se tivesse sido ofendido. --- De jeito nenhum!

- Ainda dá pra confiar de longe no seu tato... --- Harry se permitiu gargalhar.

- Você ainda não me disse o que veio fazer aqui.

Harry ficou quieto, pensando por um instante. Estava ali, devia explicações.

- Vai adiantar eu falar alguma coisa, Malfoy?

- Eu quero saber o que você está fazendo aqui. Harry Potter não viria à casa de Draco Malfoy sem motivo.

- Antes que eu diga meu motivo, quero fazer uma pergunta. --- Harry tirou algo do bolso e respirou pesaroso, abriu a palma da mão e mostrou um anel prateado. --- Quando você me deu isso, era desejo que sentia? Ou passou a ser desejo quando eu menti pra você?

- O que você acha? Acha que eu ia ficar me comprometendo com qualquer um?

- Eu espero que não... --- olhou para a porta.

- Diz logo o que veio fazer aqui.

- Vim ver como você estava e... Bem... –-- suspirou e ajeitou os óculos, passando a mão pela nuca. --- Me desculpar...

- Se desculpar?

- Eu menti pra você quando disse aquilo... Não era só desejo... Mas, como você queria que eu agisse? Eu não lembrava de nada e pra mim, você era meu pior inimigo... Merda... Eu não podia simplesmente me apaixonar por você de novo e... Nossa! Harry e Draco estão felizes novamente!

- Não, você não mentiu. --- Draco disse sério. --- Você disse o que sentia naquele momento e era isso.

- Mas não é o que eu sinto de verdade. Droga! Menti pra mim mesmo... Bloqueava minha mente para não lembrar que estava com meu maior inimigo... E nossa... Eu não conseguia lembrar. Eu não sabia o que sentia naquele momento, e disse que era desejo, sem saber... Eu menti não?

- Você não vai querer que eu entenda o que passa na sua cabeça Potter.

- Merda! Nem eu entendo, você quer o que?

Draco deu de ombros, sem olhá-lo.

- Ok! Vou ser objetivo... Não vim aqui para nada disso. --- respirou fundo, puxando o anel do dedo e botando-o na mão.

- Diga! --- Draco disse com descaso.

- Eu lembrei de tudo... --- sentou ao lado de Draco, cruzando as pernas e suspirando.

- Bom...

- Confesso que foi difícil receber de novo o feitiço da Bellatrix, mas consegui lembrar... Tudo! Principalmente quando você estava sendo controlado pela Imperius...

- Ah, conseguiu perceber! --- disse debochado.

Harry estranhou o modo distante como Draco falava.

- Pensei que você ia gostar de saber que eu lembrei de tudo... --- reclamou olhando para ele.

- Bom saber que lembrou de tudo, espero que não esqueça mais nada. --- comentou levantando e andando na direção da cozinha.

Harry sentiu seu coração apertar de repente. Levantou-se, e seguiu Draco.

- Vai continuar indiferente?

Draco fez um movimento com a varinha, colocando algumas coisas no fogo e continuou calado. Harry ficou observando Draco e aproximou-se dele.

- Eu já pedi desculpas Draco... Será que demorei tempo demais a ponto de você me esquecer assim?

- Eu não gostei do que você falou... Aquilo me magoou... --- Draco pareceu triste.

- Estende a mão, por favor... --- Harry pediu e Draco estendeu a mão, com um olhar um pouco confuso. O moreno tirou o cordão do pescoço e pôs não mão dele. --- Isso aqui, eu dei pra você... Não importa que você não use, é seu e não meu... Não vou te pressionar... Eu não tenho direito de fazer isso, afinal, você está com outra pessoa agora. --- continuou a falar, quando pôs o anel junto. --- Mas, se em algum momento você quiser voltar pra mim é só me devolver isso. Se não quiser voltar, dê a quem bem entender, mas eu não posso ficar com um anel de compromisso, se a pessoa que eu amo está magoada comigo...

- E como você esperava que eu estivesse? Feliz? Que desse uma festa? --- o loiro disse com seu tom habitual de ironia.

- Eu esperava que você ficasse magoado... Por isso mesmo não estou implorando e pressionando você a decidir agora... Não quero te perder. Eu pedi desculpas Draco, você escolhe aceitá-las ou não...

- Às vezes não é só com desculpas que se resolvem as coisas.

- O que você quer que eu faça para você me perdoar? Que eu mate o Zabini? --- cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. --- Vontade não falta!

- Eu não sei...

- Ok! Eu não posso falar nem fazer nada para você mudar de idéia certo? Vou deixar você pensar... --- suspirou, balançando a cabeça e deu um sorriso triste.

Draco suspirou e ficou quieto olhando para o outro lado.

- Bom... Tchau... --- Harry se virou e saiu da cozinha de cabeça baixa.

Assim que Harry saiu, Draco colocou o cordão e o anel sobre a mesa, servindo-se do chá que estava no fogo e sentando. Ficou pensativo durante um tempo.

Harry tinha perdido a memória e, agora que a recuperou, foi pedir desculpas pelo que tinha dito, mas, por mais que ele quisesse, não conseguia pensar que se o perdoasse as coisas voltariam a ser como eram. Sabia que a mágoa que sentia não ia passar de uma hora para a outra. Talvez dando um tempo a situação melhorasse, se não, só Harry poderia concertar o que fez.

O moreno chegou em casa sentindo-se arrasado. Gostou de encontrá-la vazia, pois não estava com vontade de ver ninguém. Draco estava agindo exatamente como ele agiria, tinha perdido a confiança nele e só ele poderia concertar isso, se não, perderia o loiro de vez.

_**Continua...**_

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**HI-HO!**

**Esse saiu bem rapidinho. Eu acabei o 1º trabalho e corri pra fazer ele.**

**Neste capítulo recebi a ajuda da minha filhota Fabi (Ophiuchus no Shaina). Escrevemos juntas e ela fez o Harry e eu fiz o Draco. Provavelmente ela vai me ajudar no próximo também. Brigado filhota linda! **

**Bem, por hora é só. Espero que tenham gostado dele. COMENTEM! **

**Bloody Kissus**

_**K-CHAN**_


	12. Uma tarde tempestuosa

_**Nota:**_ **Essa é uma repostagem do capítulo 11, onde eu mudei muitas coisas, portanto, para os que acompanham a fic, é bom que ele seja relido.  
**

__

_**Capítulo 11 – Uma Tarde Tempestuosa**_

Passaram-se seis meses desde aquele encontro. O inverno chegou e durante o tempo que passou, Draco ficou se ocupando com os negócios da família, que, aliás, eram muitos problemas para resolver, tentando esquecer Harry.

Adorava neve e resolveu ir para Hogsmead, passear um pouco. Aparatou na cidade e foi primeiro na Dedos de Mel. Era bom relembrar os velhos tempos de Hogwarts.

Harry acordou faminto naquela manhã fria de sábado. Desceu para a cozinha e a encontrou vazia, mas com a mesa do café posta. Pelo barulho que vinha da sala, Sirius e Lupin deveriam estar lá.

Há cinco meses Harry teve uma grande surpresa. Tinha chegado em casa bêbado e enquanto se dirigia ao seu quarto aos tropeços, escutou estranho barulhos vindos do quarto de Lupin. Quando acordou no dia seguinte, com uma ressaca daquelas, e desceu procurando uma poção para curá-la, achou que a bebedeira do dia anterior continuava, pois deu de cara com Sirius tomando café e lendo o Profeta calmamente à mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**----- Flashback -----**

- Bom dia! --- Sirius acenou. --- Você não devia ter bebido tanto.

- Si-Sirius? Co-como que você... --- Harry estava sem palavras e sem acreditar no que via.

- Não, isso não é uma ilusão. --- ele sorriu. --- Venha, sente-se aqui e vamos curar essa ressaca.

Sirius levantou indo até o armário e tirando um fraco. Deu um pouco para um Harry ainda muito chocado e o fez sentar e aguardaram a ressaca melhorar.

- Sirius, eu não acredito que você está aqui. --- Harry abraçou o padrinho. --- Me conte como foi isso.

- Eu estou muito feliz por estar de volta! --- sentou-se. --- Remus conseguiu descobrir um feitiço capaz de me tirar do véu. Era um feitiço complicado que ele precisou da ajuda de todos.

- Ahhh! Então foi por isso que andaram sumidos..

- Mais ou menos...

- Sabe, eu tive a impressão que te vi no duelo com Voldemort.

- Você não teve impressão, eu estava lá.

- O que? Mas isso faz um mês.

- Eu sei.

- Então você já está livre do véu desde aquela época?

- Mais precisamente daquele dia. O feitiço era de invocação, Como tinha que ser muito forte para me tirar de lá, Remus reuniu todos.

- E por que não me chamou? --- Harry ficou indignado.

- Por que vocÊ estava muito envolvido com o duelo com Voldemort e Remus achou que eles já eram suficiente.

- Tudo bem, mas e por que demorou tanto tempo para aparecer?

- Você tinha perdido a memória e ficamos com medo que você ficasse ainda mais confuso, e também, desde que você e o Malfoy terminaram, você passa a maior parte do tempo fora de casa.

- Ah... Não me fale nisso... --- fechou a cara bebendo o suco. --- E a propósito, como você sabe do que eu tive com o Draco?

- Já me coloquei a par de tudo o que aconteceu. --- ele sorriu. --- Vai desistir assim?

- Ele não quer mais. O que eu posso fazer?

- Não posso dizer que a culpa é inteiramente sua, porque ele deveria ter levado em conta que você estava sem memória, mas também, você foi muito duro com ele. Ainda gosta dele?

- É claro que gosto dele! Só que... Não sei o que fazer...

- Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir, e caso seja muuuuito necessário, quem sabe eu dê uma ajudinha. --- sorriu e piscou.

Harry deu um sorriso falso e continuou a comer. Apesar daquele assunto, estava muito feliz de ter seu padrinho de volta.

**----- Fim do Flashback -----**

Depois que seu padrinho apareceu, ele conseguiu tirar Draco da sua cabeça durante algum tempo.

Na semana passada, Harry recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts, onde Minerva o convidava a comparecer hoje na escola.Ele se vestiu e saiu.

Duas horas depois Harry sacudiu as vestes do lado de fora da Dedos de Mel, em Hogsmead, e entrou na loja. Começou a caminhar por dentro dela, procurando o que ia comer no momento. Pegou alguns doces e foi para a fila, perdido em alguns pensamentos sobre o que tinha que fazer. Acordou momentaneamente quando alguém bateu nele, e levantando a cabeça murmurou um pedido de desculpas.

- Potter...

- Malfoy. --- Fechou um pouco a cara.

- Já faz um tempo que não te vejo. --- Draco se abaixou pegando o saco que tinha deixado cair.

- É... talvez eu tenha mudado meu ambiente. --- Harry pagou, e saiu da loja. Ficou ao lado de Draco. --- Como anda o namoro?

- Que namoro?

- Ué! Zabini?

- Eu não estava namorando ele! --- Draco pareceu indignado.

- Hummm... Bem que Zabini não é mesmo o cara para se namorar...

- Eu nunca iria namorar aquilo.

- Ainda posso confiar no seu bom gosto. --- Harry deu um sorriso.

Draco esfregou as mãos com luvas. Estava bem frio e pelo jeito ia piorar. Harry percebeu o gesto do loiro, ficou temeroso, mas mesmo assim perguntou:

- Não acha melhor entrarmos no Três Vassouras?

- Pode ser... --- Draco estava com frio.

Harry se sentou numa mesa, que de todas parecia mais aquecida. Tirou seu sobretudo, apoiando-o na perna. Pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas. Draco sentou, ainda com frio e tirou um chocolate, comendo em silêncio. Harry ficou observando os detalhes da mesa, sem querer puxar qualquer assunto. Tinha medo que depois daqueles seis meses, afastasse ainda mais o loiro, mesmo sendo aquela a primeira vez que se encontravam.

- Eu acho melhor pedir outra coisa.

Draco suspendeu as cervejas e pediu wisky de fogo. Harry concordou e aconchegou-se na cadeira.

- O que tem feito, Draco?

- Nada de interessante, e você?

- Trabalhado apenas...

Chegaram as bebidas e Harry percebeu que Draco parecia pouco se importar com ele, e quase se sentia no direito de fazer o mesmo. Mas talvez não. Desde que descobriu tudo que fez com Draco não se perdoou e prometeu mudar isso tudo. Contudo, agora que tinha chance... Não conseguia, por medo. Grifinória? Sentia dizer que o Chapéu seletor havia errado.

Assim que terminou o primeiro copo, Draco se sentiu bem mais aquecido. Pediu outro. Tirando o sobretudo. Harry ficou rodando seu copo, indeciso de tocar no assunto ou não.

- Então, o que estava fazendo aqui? --- Draco perguntou bebendo.

- Fui convidado para dar aula de Defesa Contra Artes Das Trevas em Hogwarts. --- Continuou balançando o copo, meio que perdido ao olhar para o líquido.

- E vai dar aula? --- Pegou o copo que chegou e bebeu um pouco.

- Vou...

O loiro ficou calado e voltou a beber. Harry bebeu um gole da bebida de uma vez e se virou para Draco decidido a começar.

- Eu lembrei de tudo, Draco...

- Eu sei, você já me disse isso. --- o loiro pediu outro copo.

- Antes você queria tanto que eu me lembrasse. O que aconteceu para que mudasse assim tão rápido? --- Harry pediu outro também.

- Eu por acaso disse que não queria que você se lembrasse?

- Agiu como se "tanto fizesse" pra você...

- Você não entendeu o que aconteceu né? --- Draco pegou a bebida, tomando.

- Não mesmo.

- Eu perdi a confiança em você. --- o loiro repondeu olhando para o copo.

Harry arregalou os olhos, aturdido com aquilo.

- Por que?

- Por que? --- Draco perguntou indignado. --- Perdeu a memória de novo?

- Pode falar coisas que não sejam pela metade? Droga!

- Pelo jeito esqueceu do que fez quando estava sem memória.

- Seja claro, Draco!

- Chega! Eu já cansei disso! --- Draco se levantou, mas Harry segurou seu pulso.

- Inferno! Será que você não me ama o suficiente para me dar uma chance? Droga! Não errei porque quis. Não sabia o que sentia... E se você sentasse e conversasse comigo, saberia bem o porquê. --- Harry estava irritado e ainda segurava o pulso de Draco.

- Eu já sentei e conversei com você a uns seis meses e não deu em nada. Você não se preocupou nem um pouco quanto a isso, nesse tempo que passou. --- o loiro respondeu secamente.

- Sinceramente, Draco Malfoy. --- Harry se levantou ficando perto dele. --- Você acha realmente que eu não me preocupei? O que você pode falar disso? Você não estava do meu lado para ver ou saber disso... Pelo que eu saiba, a primeira coisa que você fez foi estar com Blaise. Droga! A primeira coisa que quis fazer quando descobri que estava supostamente curado foi contar a você. Nem eu mesmo confio em tudo que falei antes.

- Depois daquilo eu perdi a confiança em você e tenho meus motivos pra isso.

- Inferno, Draco! Eu amo você. Não foi só desejo. Custa acreditar que eu tive medo de assumir, droga!... Quer saber? Custa a você acreditar no que quiser.

Harry deixou um dinheiro para pagar as bebidas e saiu dali. Draco vestiu o sobretudo e foi atrás dele, encontrando-o do lado de fora. Segurou no braço dele, falando baixo:

- Durante toda a minha vida todos ficaram comigo porque sentiam desejo por mim, e não porque gostavam de mim. Por isso é tão difícil pra eu acreditar no que você diz.

O loiro o soltou, virando as costas e foi andando para o lado contrário. Harry puxou Draco pelo braço, e aproximou seus lábios dos dele para beijá-lo. Mas parou, lembrando: "Toda a minha vida todos ficaram comigo porque sentiam desejo por mim". Ficou apenas olhando os olhos do jovem loiro a sua frente.

- E agora que você tem a chance de mudar isso, vai jogar pela janela?

- Como eu vou saber que você não está me enganando de novo?

- Sinceramente, Draco. Acha que eu viria até aqui, seguraria seu braço, não beijaria os seus lábios, se sentisse apenas desejo por você? Pior... acha que insistiria?

- Eu... não sei...

Harry suspirou pesadamente. Conseguia ver claramente a insegurança nos olhos de Draco.

- Ok... --- Harry o soltou. --- Não posso ficar forçando você, certo? Eu vou deixar você em paz e faça como quiser. Eu tentei, não há como dizer que não fiz isso. Tentaria de novo, mas há limites... --- Ele beijou a testa de Draco. --- Até outro dia.

- Até...

Harry saiu dali, querendo muito uma resposta, mesmo que negativa. Aquele "não sei" havia sido muito para ele. Botou o sobretudo e saiu de Hogsmead, indo para casa. Ainda não tinha noção do que fazer dali por diante. Nunca imaginara seu futuro sem Draco, isso era o mais estranho. A possibilidade de continuar parecia muito remota.

Draco chegou em casa e só então lhe ocorreu que tinha deixado um monte de coisas na casa de Harry. Achou melhor ir buscar logo, aproveitando que o encontro estava recente.

Harry foi até a cozinha guardar os doces, e foi para seu quarto, a fim de arrumar uns livros para sua nova vida, de agora em diante. Ouviu a campainha e foi até a porta abrindo. Se surpreendeu ao ver Draco a sua frente e abriu espaço para que ele entrasse.

- Olá, Draco.

- Olá... er.. só agora me ocorreu que eu deixei um monte de coisas minhas aqui. --- disse claramente sem graça.

- Ah! Claro... --- Harry entrou na frente. --- Deve conhecer a casa --- Sorriu. --- Pode pegar o que deixou aqui. Quer ajuda?

- Se não for te atrapalhar... --- Draco disse meio tímido. --- Seria bem mais rápido.

Harry balançou a cabeça em negativa, e começou a subir as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

- Sinta-se em casa.

- Obrigado --- Draco subiu atrás

Abriu a porta do quarto, que estava arrumado, e entrou, deixando que Draco fizesse o mesmo. Manteve a porta aberta.

- Eu não mudei nada de lugar. Então acho que não vai ser muito difícil achar tudo. --- Sorriu, botando as mãos na cintura.

- Tudo bem! --- o loiro tirou o sobretudo e o cachecol, colocando sobre a cama e começou a juntar as coisas.

- Quer uma bolsa para levar?

- Ah! É mesmo, esqueci...

Harry abriu seu armário, e pegou uma bolsa para Draco. Fitou bem o loiro. Havia algo de diferente nele, que já tinha notado, mas achou ser impressão por não o ver a muito tempo.

- Você cortou o cabelo? – Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Hã? Cortei, aquele cabelo comprido tava me cansando. Deixei como ele sempre foi. --- pegou a bolsa. --- Obrigado.

- De nada... Mas ele era tão bonito daquele jeito. --- Harry sentou na cama, observando Draco procurando e arrumando as coisas.

- Cabelo comprido dá muito trabalho, ainda mais pra ficar do jeito que eu quero. Assim é melhor. --- dobrando umas roupas.

- Fazer o quê... --- Deu de ombros, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Draco terminou com as roupas e passou para alguns objetos. Harry ficou sentado na cama, olhando para ele arrumar tudo, sem saber o que fazer para ajudar. Algum tempo depois Draco terminou.

- Finalmente! --- o loiro sentou na cama. --- Não sabia que tinha deixado tanta coisa.

- Viu se não esqueceu nada no banheiro.

- Acho que peguei tudo. --- voltou a sentar descansando.

- Quanta coisa! – Harry olhou para a bolsa que parecia cheia.

- É mesmo.

- Bom! Quer tomar alguma coisa? --- Harry sorriu.

- Eu aceito. --- Draco sorriu de volta.

Harry saiu do quarto indo pra cozinha, abrindo a geladeira.

- Tem algo quente? --- Draco foi atrás.

- Tem no bar... Escolhe lá, que eu preparo.

- Pode deixar que eu faço. --- Draco foi até o bar.

- Ok! Tô indo lá pra cima continuar a arrumar uns livros. Passa lá quando acabar de preparar seu drink.

- Tudo bem.

Harry subiu para a biblioteca que estava montando e continuou a arrumar os livros em prateleiras, que estava especificando. Era um trabalho para quem, no momento, não tinha o que fazer. O caso dele.

Draco terminou de fazer, bebeu, lavou o copo e guardou, subindo em seguida.

- Eu to indo. --- Draco apareceu na porta.

Harry foi até ele, deixando de lado os livros.

- Quer ajuda para levar as coisas lá pra baixo?

- Não, tudo bem, eu uso um feitiço de levitação. --- Draco virou as costas indo pro quarto.

- Ok! --- Harry Desceu na frente, para poder abrir a porta. --- Diz uma superstição, que se o dono da casa abrir a porta, a pessoa volta. Se o visitante abrir, ele não volta mais. Então... --- Harry abriu a porta, e viu uma coisa típica naquela época do ano: Tempestade de neve. Fechou os olhos e praguejou baixinho. --- A não ser que as superstições não queiram deixar você ir... Draco se encolheu com o vento e a neve que entrou. Fechada a porta o moreno voltou a olhar para Draco...

- Hum... Acho melhor acender a lareira e você ficar mais um pouco.

- Concordo. --- Draco deixou a bolsa perto da porta e foi junto.

- Faz o seguinte... Acende a lareira. Vou preparar chocolate quente e trago os meus doces que sobraram.

- Tudo bem. --- Draco acendeu a lareira e sentou no sofá, esperando.

Harry começou a preparar o chocolate, enquanto descia os doces do armário, e botava num potinho. Acabou tudo e foi para a sala.

- Toma - Estendeu o copo para Draco e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Obrigado --- pegou tomando em silêncio.

Ficou sentado ao lado de Draco bebendo, observando o fogo crepitar na lareira.

- Cadê todo mundo? --- o loiro perguntou estranhando o silêncio.

- A família Weasley está toda na Toca, vem aqui de vez em quando. Lupin está viajando. O resto continua sua vida por aí.

- Pensei que ele estivesse dando aula.

- Lupin? Não... Parece que o novo professor sou eu. --- Sorriu. --- Mas eu não moro sozinho. Sirius mora comigo.

- Sirius Black? Ele não tinha morrido?

- Tudo indicava que sim, mas ele voltou, graças à ajuda de Lupin. --- Sorriu mais ainda. --- Cara! Meu padrinho está de volta...

- Que bom... --- Draco voltou a tomar o chocolate olhando para o fogo.

- E você? O que anda fazendo? --- Harry tentou puxar assuanto.

- Cuidando das coisas da família. --- Draco fez cara de tédio.

- Menino dedicado...

- Não tenho escolha... --- Draco deu de ombros.

- Por que? – Harry olhou preocupado para ele.

- Porque eu herdei tudo.

- Boa sorte. Cuidar da herança Malfoy deve ser um trabalho e tanto.

- E é...

- Não há ninguém para ajudá-lo? --- Harry ia se oferecer, mas achou melhor ficar calado. Voltou a fitar o fogo.

- Não... Será que a tempestade passou? --- Draco olhou pra janela. --- Pelo jeito não...

- Se for o caso, pode dormir aqui... --- Harry terminou o chocolate, apoiando na mesa à frente do sofá.

- Obrigado...

- Bom! Vou voltar aos livros lá de cima... Sinta-se à vontade.

- Ok!

Harry deixou o copo na cozinha, para depois subir e continuar a arrumar os livros. Draco ficou sentado olhando o fogo.

O moreno chegou na sala, olhando para os livros. Não sabia bem porquê havia saído de perto de Draco. Só não podia ficar ali por muito tempo. Sentia ímpetos de agarrá-lo, e beijá-lo, não para mostrar seu desejo, mas para provar que o amava tanto. Não agüentava ficar perto dele, sem poder dizer isso a ele.

O loiro ficou um tempo olhando sentado, olhando o fogo e a tempestade lá fora, até que adormeceu.

Harry desceu, achando difícil ficar longe de Draco, enquanto o mesmo estava em sua casa. Quando olhou para o sofá, o viu dormindo. Ficou parado observando a cena, encantando. Pegou o jovem loiro nos braços e subiu com ele. Deitou-o na cama, tirando os sapatos dele, e forrando-o com o lençol. Depositou um beijo na testa dele, e puxando uma cadeira, ficou observando Draco dormir.

Alguns minutos depois Draco acordou num salto, estranhando o lugar onde estava. Harry acabou cochilando na cadeira e Draco levantou indo até ele.

- Potter --- Draco colocou a mão no braço dele.

Harry se remexeu na cadeira, e abriu os olhos devagar. Fitou Draco.

- Desculpe, eu acabei cochilando...

- Deita na sua cama.

- Hum?

- To falando pra você deitar, eu vou ver se a tempestade passou.

Harry piscou, se ajeitando na cadeira. --- Tudo bem... Me avise se estiver indo. --- Foi para cama se deitar, mas permaneceu acordado.

- Ainda continua... --- darco foiçou olhando pela janela.

- Quer se deitar? --- Harry levantou.

- Não, tudo bem. --- Draco sentou-se na cama e ficou calado um tempo. --- Harry... Desculpe...

- Pelo que? --- Harry arregalou os olhos, fitando Draco sem entender.

- Por não confiar em você... --- o loiro respondeu olhando para o chão.

- Draco... Não posso culpar você.

- Eu gosto de você, mas eu não consigo...

- Eu não posso mudar os seus medos, mesmo querendo curá-los. Eu nunca magoaria você, sendo que isso magoa a mim mesmo. Amo você, isso não é desejo. Entende? Se fosse desejo, Draco, não teria subido para a biblioteca e ficado longe de você... Se fosse desejo, não me importaria com você. Me preocupo com você o suficiente para não querer vê-lo magoado. --- Draco ficou calado olhando pro chão e Harry segurou suas mãos. --- Ao mesmo tempo em que quero que você volte para mim, não posso forçá-lo. Não imagino você comigo dessa forma.

Draco olhou pra ele, que sustentou o olhar, fitando-o diretamente. Queria passar toda sua confiança, toda a sua coragem, mas tinha medo. Draco tinha seu coração nas mãos e a qualquer hora poderia despedaçá-lo com uma simples frase.

Draco aproximou o rosto e o beijou. Harry não soube o que fazer, a não ser abraçar o loiro junto a si. Tentou provar ali, que não queria desejá-lo, queria tê-lo por inteiro como sempre teve, e como sempre se deu. Draco passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, beijando. O moreno se rendeu ao beijo dele, sem nada mais o que fazer. De repente o loiro se afastou e ele abaixou a cabeça, mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Estava com saudades disso... --- o loiro confessou.

- Mas não quis chegar perto para saciá-la... Não entendo você... --- Harry olhou, sorrindo.

- Eu sei, sou complicado de entender... --- Draco deu um sorriso tímido.

Harry o abraçou, beijando-lhe os cabelos loiros.

- Mas eu quero entender... --- Harry continuou abraçado a ele. --- E agora? Como vai ser?

- Você sabe que eu...

- Hum?

- Eu tenho medo...

Harry suspirou. Por um momento queria que tudo acontecesse rápido, e Draco superasse, mas sabia que não seria assim.

- Tudo bem...

- Podemos tentar novamente... --- Draco sorriu pra ele.

Harry sorriu de orelha a orelha... --- Tentar? Não! Nós vamos conseguir. --- Segurou as mãos de Draco --- Eu amo você, vou provar isso.

- OK! --- Sorriu e levantou.

- Aonde você vai? --- Draco perguntou.

- Buscar umas coisas. Já volto. --- Harry saiu e voltou rapidamente, trazendo doces para Draco. --- Você gosta, não é?

- Claro, ou você acha que eu tava fazendo o que na Dedos de Mel? Comprando livros? --- o loiro sorriu com seu sarcasmo habitual.

- Não sei... --- sorriu feliz em escutar aquele tom de voz.

Draco pegou os doces da mão dele e Harry voltou para a biblioteca. O loiro ficou deitado e olhou pra janela e viu que a tempestade parou, então foi até a biblioteca. Harry estava metido numa grande pilha de livros, carregando uns cinco para por numa prateleira.

- Harry, eu vou indo.

Harry se atrapalhou na prateleira, e quase caiu com tudo no chão. Apoiou-se na mesa.

- Já?

- A tempestade passou. --- disse o loiro da porta.

- Hum... --- Harry depositou a varinha em cima da mesa, chegando perto dele.

- E é melhor eu ir agora, antes que comece de novo.

- Fazer o quê... Deixo você lá embaixo. --- Harry sorriu.

Desceram as escadas e Draco pegou a bolsa, enquanto Harry abria a porta.

- Então até.

- É né? Fazer o quê... ---Harry respondeu dando de ombros.

- Hum? --- Draco não entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

- Bem que a tempestade podia durar né?

- Mas é melhor eu ir logo, tenho que resolver algumas coisas. --- Draco saiu.

- Ok...

- Tchau --- Draco deu um beijo no rosto dele e Harry beijou sua testa Draco.

- Tchau...

Draco saiu da casa e aparatou.

Harry ficou olhando Draco ir embora, e depois que ele aparatou, entrou tentando se concentrar na biblioteca. Sentou numa mesa, e ficou refletindo tudo que aconteceu. Será que Draco se arrependeria? Resolveu trabalhar... O único que poderia tomar uma decisão ali era Draco, já que ele ficaria com o loiro o quanto pudesse. Era melhor esquecer no momento, pois Sirius acabara de entrar na biblioteca e o olhava bem insatisfeito.

- O que foi? --- Harry perguntou sem entender a expressão dele e o que ele estava fazendo em casa.

- Mas você é mesmo uma besta! --- Sirius cruzou os braços inconformado.

- O que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Eu fiquei aqui me esforçando pra fazer aquela tempestade pra ver se vocês dois se ajeitavam, e o que você faz? Deixa o Malfoy sozinho pra ficar mexendo com um monte de livros velhos! Ninguém merece!

- Então foi você? --- Harry perguntou surpreso.

- É claro que fui eu! Eu disse que ia ajudar. --- Sirius foi até ele e sentou ao seu lado. --- Agora me responde, no que você tava pensando heim?

- Ah... Eu achei melhor ficar longe dele, pra não agarrá-lo e ele começar a confundir tudo de novo...

- Entendi... Mas pelo que eu vi houve algum progresso não?

- Uhum, ele disse que podemos tentar de novo. --- Harry sorriu.

- Agora só depende de você. --- Sirius levantou-se para sair da biblioteca.

- Sim, eu sei. --- sorriu. --- E a propósito, obrigado pela ajuda!

- Disponha.

Sirius saiu, deixando um Harry esperançoso, que voltou a arrumar a biblioteca.

Draco chegou em casa e foi para o quarto deixando a bolsa no chão. Deitou na cama e ficou penando.

Quando foi até a casa dele, não pensou que iria acontecer o que aconteceu, mas não conseguiu resistir e apesar de Harry parecer estar sendo sincero, ele continuava muito inseguro.

Por que não tentar? Ele merecia uma 2ª chance, devido à situação.

Ok, ele se decidiu, mais uma chance. Começariam tudo de novo.

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da autora:**

**HI-HO!**

**Eu sei o que vocês devem estar pensando: "Essa vaca demora séculos e quando a gente pensa que ela vai atualizar, ela apenas refaz o capítulo!" Não se zanguem muito! A verdade é que eu reli esse capítulo e achei uma porcaria, então resolvi refazê-lo, mas já aviso que o próximo capítulo já está pronto e eu só preciso digitá-lo faz festa.**

**Já vou agradecer desde já pelos comentários, afinal foi por causa deles que percebi que o capítulo tava horrível. Também quero me desculpar pela demora e pelos erros! Morre Isso não vai acontecer de novo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado das mudanças que eu fiz e também um recadinho para a Srta Black: "Você tinha toda a razão. Reencontro totalmente broxante! Espero que goste agora!" E isso serve pra todo mundo. Todos podem fazer sugestões, que elas são muito bem vindas. -abraça todo mundo-**

**Acho que por hora é só, em breve o próximo capítulo ta aí e já vou adiantar uma coisinha: Pode ser o último! -faz suspense- huahuahuahuahuauhahua**

**Bloody Kissus**

_**K-CHAN**_


	13. Festa Longa

**Nota: Para quem só viu essa atualização, eu quero avisar que refiz o capítulo 11 e que seria bom lê-lo antes de ler este aqui.**

_**Capítulo 12 – Festa Longa**_

Uma brisa gelada entrou pela janela entreaberta e eu abracei mais o corpo dele, sentindo seu calor. Resolvi abrir os olhos para ver que horas eram, e pela cor do céu, ainda deve ser muito cedo. Olhei para o rosto dele que dormia ao meu lado... Pois é, aqui estou eu novamente nos braços dele. Não, eu não estava me fazendo de difícil, Malfoys não se fazem de difíceis, não precisamos disso. O que aconteceu foi que eu realmente não estava acreditando nele, mas depois da noite passada, qualquer ponto de desconfiança que ainda tivesse já era! Foi uma noite daquelas, mas deixe-me parar de babar em cima disso, porque não ta pegando bem pra mim e contar o que aconteceu.

Quando eu resolvi dar uma nova chance a ele, nós começamos do início. O que eu quero dizer com isso? Que nós começamos desde o início, voltamos a namorar, como se fosse pela primeira vez. Não estávamos nos vendo muito, pois ele andava ocupado com o trabalho e eu com esses malditos negócios da família. Já faz quatro meses que voltamos.

Foi então que veio o casamento do Weasley e da Granger. Foi um casamento trouxa, que, claro, eu fui obrigado a ir, mesmo contra a minha vontade. Tudo poderia ter sido muito mais simples, porque se a Granger não estivesse me colocado de padrinho dela, eu teria ficado sentado dormindo, ao invés de ficar emburrado olhando para ele na minha frente. Isso porque ele foi padrinho do Weasley, obviamente. Depois daquela cerimônia veio a melhor parte: A FESTA! Essa seria a oportunidade de pôr meu plano em ação! Que plano? Ora, eu tinha um plano, e perfeito!

Bem, a festa tinha bastante comida e bebida. Tenho que admitir que não esperava isso, mas vou voltar ao meu plano. Depois de um tempo ele começou a beber e então eu comecei a me preparar. Pedi para ele segurar meu copo, que eu ia pegar outro pra ele, então, quando enchi o copo dele de whisky, coloquei algumas gotas de uma poção dentro dele. Devolvi o copo pra ele e peguei o meu. Assim voltamos a conversar normalmente e beber. Depois de alguns goles da bebida, resolvi começar:

- Como se sente?

- Um pouco bêbado. --- ele me respondeu sorrindo.

Abri um sorriso tímido e disse:

- Me diz... Você me ama?

- Mas é claro que sim! --- ele continuou sorrindo.

Eu sorri voltando a beber. Foi então que ele me puxou pela cintura, colando meu corpo no dele e perguntou:

- E você? Me ama?

- Amo!

Quando eu percebi, já tinha respondido e estranhei.

- Muito? --- ele voltou a perguntar com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Muito! --- respondi novamente sem perceber e ele riu da minha cara de assustado.

- Admita Draco, você não consegue viver sem mim. --- ele abriu um sorriso maior e provocante.

- Não consigo... --- dessa vez eu me recuperei rápido e repliquei. --- E você também não consegue viver sem mim!

- Isso é verdade... --- ele continuou sorrindo pra mim.

- Como você fez isso? --- eu perguntei percebendo que ele teve a mesma idéia que eu.

- Do mesmo jeito que você.

Eu ia replicar, mas ele me beijou e eu esqueci rapidamente sobre o que eu ia falar.

Eu tenho uma teoria sobre o álcool: ele é afrodisíaco! Digo isso, porque sempre que eu bebo, meu desejo triplica, e parece que ele sente a mesma coisa, ainda mais do jeito que ele me agarrava.

Ele me jogou contra a parede e eu perdi completamente a noção de tudo. Só me toquei de onde estávamos, quando os gêmeos Weasley passaram e comentaram bem alto:

- Cuidado que daqui a pouco vocês vão se fundir com a parede!

Eu os mandei a merda, mas ele parou e olhou para os lados, aparentemente envergonhado. Já disse que detesto esses momentos de consciência dele?

- Eu já cansei dessa festa e você? --- perguntei pra ele, sorrindo malicioso. --- Podemos continuar a festa lá no quarto.

- Hummm... Proposta tentadora. --- ele sorriu malicioso de volta.

Saímos de fininho dali e fomos para a casa dele. Achei que não chegaríamos ao quarto, nossas roupas ficaram pelo caminho, mas quando entramos, ele me jogou na cama. Nós não transamos desde que brigamos, então estávamos meio... necessitados! Nem preciso dizer que transamos até ficarmos esgotados.

Agora eu estou aqui agarrado a ele, pois está um frio desgraçado, e ele ainda dorme. Retiro o que disse, ele está acordado e está me olhando.

- Então quer dizer que você teve a mesma idéia que a minha. --- eu disse olhando pra ele.

- Pois é, mas a minha idéia era colocar a veritaserum no seu whisky pra você admitir logo que me ama. --- ele disse rindo. --- E eu sei qual foi a sua.

- Que coincidência. --- eu ri.

- Agora não precisa mais disso pra acreditar em mim que eu te amo. --- ele sorriu ficando de frente pra mim.

- Não, não preciso... E me desculpe por duvidar tanto. --- eu disse sem jeito.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo o seu lado.

Então ele me beijou e me puxou pra perto dele. Essa festa está sendo bem mais longa do que eu imaginei.

_**FIM?**_

**Nota da autora:**

**HI-HO!**

**Bem gente quando eu escrevi esse capítulo e ele terminou assim, eu achei que seria um bom final. O que vocês acharam?**

**Caso vocês queiram que eu continue, comentem! Dependendo dos comentários e das minhas idéias eu posso continuar, mas acredito que será só mais um capítulo.**

**Agradeço quem sempre comentou e quem vai comentar, desde já. Amo vocês! **

**Espero que tenham gostado. COMENTEM! o/**

**Bloody Kissus**

**_K-CHAN_**


End file.
